This Big Galaxy
by SomeGuy300
Summary: Gonna be changing some things and improving some things. Until then its on a hiatus. Plus I am reading some good stories with Naruto in them especially the crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Not in Kansas Anymore**

Richard Solomon. He has been called many things before. The hero of the wastes, the last best hope for humanity, and let's not forget the Messiah. He has been called all of this since his act of heroic sacrifice at the purifier, and all across the wasteland. It has been months since the activation of the purifier, and a few weeks since the defeat of the Enclave at Adams Air Force Base. Now he hasn't been wandering the wastes, and helping any and all unfortunate wastelanders, he has been up in his ship that he had "commandeered" when he found the wrecked alien ship. Now his adventure throughout the ordeal had been an interesting one, when he had first woken up right of when he was abducted, he could see only blurry images of the aliens doing something to him. He couldn't see well at the time but he did find some kind of metal arm with a large stick into him, which caused him great pain and passed out because of it.

When he had awoken he felt as if his entire body had tried to wrestle a super mutant behemoth, and his head ached like tried to drink as much alcohol without passing out on the floor. What he failed to realize was that his body was heavily augmented to make him some kind of super soldier. Plus, his brain can analyze and remember things far faster and more complex than any human can in their lifetime. That was when he met Somah, a fellow captive when he awoke on board who wanted to salvage something good from the alien wreckage. She then explained to him that they're on a space ship, and of course it was ironic since most people on Earth didn't believe in aliens. The one thing he did not notice until later was that he was only in his shirt and boxers since waking up. Somah said that the aliens must have been really interested in him, since they let her keep her clothes. Later, both of them formulated a plan to get out of their cell after seeing a man dragged off to somewhere unknown by a giant metal claw. Their plan was to fake a fight since the aliens were always watching, while they were fighting, Richard felt as if he felt stronger, strong enough to take anything, but he put those thoughts aside and focused on not hurting Somah too much that she could be wounded. So when they made it look convincing enough, they turned against the guards and stole their shock batons. When the guards were dealt with, both of them managed to escape along with Sally, a girl who was abducted along with her sister when her parents died in the year of the bombings.

They soon went deeper inside the ship and managed to grab a spare set of clothes from a dad enclave officer from one of the cells, they met with others like Elliot, Paulson, and Toshiro Kago who were all frozen in cryo tubes. Elliot's story was that he was abducted from the time during the liberation of Anchorage along with his squad, but unfortunately will find three out of five of them dead from being experimented on an examination table. Paulson's story was that he was taken along with his family onto the ship, but unfortunately like Elliot, he was separated from his family and lost them when he was frozen in cryo. Toshiro was an enigma to everyone since from what Elliot told Richard he's from Japan and must've been taken a long time ago. Back onto the story, when he had found them, they were skeptical at first about their rescuers, well Elliot in particular Paulson and Toshiro were fine, though no one could understand Japanese. But soon enough, he had each of them help at certain parts of the ship, and along the way he managed to find his armor in the engineering deck. Now I should mention this because when Richard was abducted the clothing he was carrying was his winterized power armor, his gauss rifle, and a few other weapons just incase if he needed to kill enemies at a certain range. Now the very moment he found his gear back, he found it all very… surprising.

From what the aliens did to armor he could tell, since from what he could see was that, his armor was modified to make some kind of reaction suit. The very outlook of the armor was very different; since it mostly looked like a biomechanical suit that someone could slip in and activate it. The suit itself had many features, for one it looked like it was designed for a well-fit person to fit in, anyone else might have felt it loose and couldn't move around well. Another feature was that there were thrusters on the back and on both of the legs. The final features of the suit was the back had some sort of rectangular wings, which he thought were to keep the suit steady whenever the thrusters activated, but from further inspection, it looked like it was really a missile pod launcher. It had four pods in each wing, and it looked like the pods could charge the missiles and lock on to a target. Then there was the helmet; it was a very strange since there was optics of where the mouth would tend to be, while the rest of the head looked like it was some glass visor. All in the entire suit itself impressed Richard and couldn't wait to try it out that is until he found his gauss rifle. The rifle, like the suit, was modified it looked like it was almost as tall as Richard and looked very heavy since the weapon looked a little bulky, plus it was black. The rifle looked like an advanced version of itself, only he wondered why the rifle looked like that since, all other rifles the aliens carry are usually white and more, in a word, "cartoonish." The same could be said for all his other weapons he found on another table. When he picked up his modified rifle he found out that it was easy to carry with two hands like when he carried his rifle before, when he got a feel for it, it then transformed into some kind of energy sword that ran down along the rifle.

He was pretty amazed at how the aliens modified his armor and weapon, but what made him wonder is why they would do that, even the style the armor and weapon looked like was a bit out of their style of what they normally make. He thought that they probably wanted to make him their own alien super soldier when they planned to take over Earth. Or they wanted to make him into one and have a mind control chip in his brain, and see what the results would be when he was unleashed upon the world. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if the aliens managed to put a chip in his brain and control his every move, and make him destroy all that he loved and worked hard to save. He put those thoughts aside and decided that he would fun with his new toys later, until after he wasn't in danger.

Now if your wondering of how he figured it out that he was being turned into a super soldier was mostly because he found out when he figured what to "tinker" with when he was dealing with the tech around the ship, and he found out his strength when during his escape from the cells. One of the guards got too close while he was busy with another guard, so he just kicked it to keep it at a distance. When he was finished with the guard he fighting with, he found that the guard he kicked was dead upon impact at the end of the hallway, since he was at the other end. The guys didn't mind since they thought that aliens were weaker in physical build, but Richard knew better since the aliens aren't that weak that they can just as easily be picked up, thrown against a wall and die, he was suspicious of what the aliens did to him, and now he knew.

He then went deeper into the ship and saw of what the aliens were really making people into; they were making abominations, people who were fused with their D.N.A. He was disgusted and angered at the same time that these creatures would do this to these people, why they didn't make him like that, he will never know and wasn't willing to find out. He followed through the hallways, blasting everything and anything inside, and it was until later that he found Toshiro among the bodies of some aliens, he wondered of how he got there in the first place. He then found the death ray room and managed to deactivate it. It was until after he took control of the bridge, that they encountered another mothership, Sally then told everyone what to do Somah and Elliot were manning the controls of the ship while Paulson was the "space monkey" much to his displeasure, while Richard manned the death ray. It was a tough battle but they managed to destroy the enemy ship, until Sally said that someone might have pressed something that launched some kind of probe, and it was emanating from the exact place where the wrecked ship was. Everyone had said their goodbyes since it was mostly Somah and Paulson since Somah gained some tech that will get her a lot of caps, and Paulson wanted to see what was down there for him since he killed most of the aliens in the ship. While Elliot, Sally, and Toshiro decided to stay since Elliot said his home was gone and had no place in the wasteland, and wanted to stay here and learn more about the tech the aliens had. Sally was very happy to stay since she wanted to explore more parts of the ship since it is bigger than it looks like on the outside, while Toshiro well, no one really cares about him since they can't understand him.

It has been quite a while since he took over the ship, and he has been working on repairing key parts of the ship to get it up and running again. So far he was able to repair nearly everything and redecorated some parts of the ship to fit human size that way he could get it ready when he got a crew, to take care other parts of the ship. Everything was fine except the engine room, he has been having a tough time in having the engines cooperate with him, even with his expanded knowledge of the alien tech here, he still couldn't get the engines to start. He was still trying to get them to start up until…

"Hey there Richard, still trying to fix the engines again?" said Sally as she entered the engine room.

"Yup." He grunted as he tried rewiring the power to the engines again.

"Don't know why these damn engines won't work, I have tried everything, replacing the parts, rewiring the circuitry, and even tried to rearrange the engines to try and start it, but it still won't work. I need some help here Sally, you've been here longer than me, and surely you know how this works." He said now facing her. He was wearing only a white shirt that was now damp with his sweat, and a pair of cargo pants.

"Sorry but even I don't know how this works." She said.

"Well it's not your fault really, it's just this stupid piece of –" as he was about to say the last word, he kicked the engine as hard as he could, and hummed to life.

"Huh… didn't think that kick would work. Must've hit a vital part of the engines." He said as he examined the status of the engines.

"So what now?" Sally asked.

"Now we try and see how long these babies can last." As he walked out the room with Sally and went to one of the pads to the bridge.

"Attention Commander on deck!" RL-3 exclaimed.

RL-3 was Richard's personal Mister Gutsy robot that he bought from Tinkerer Joe, but he was much more different than any other model. Richard had downloaded his programming from his old body onto a new body. RL's body was a mechanical body that looked like it support a soldier in there it and the helmet was able to retract to show the circuitry that made up RL's brain, and Richard was also able to replicate the personal shield from the aliens used to wear. The armor itself was made since Richard wanted to make the drones more powerful in armor and weaponry, and he found out that the death ray could be made into a drill to mine materials from the earth, apparently there are still some rich materials that were untouched from the bombing, and it was only a matter of time to have the robot factory inside the ship to replicate the design from RL. (Think of the armor and weaponry from Section 8. Yeah I just thought it might've been cool to see guys drop down from the atmosphere and onto the enemy.)

"At ease captain." Richard said as he went to the captain's chair. Yes he had promoted RL to captain since he wanted someone to lead the drones when he gave them bodies, and their own programming, when RL had been given the promotion, happy would be the right word when he was told he got promoted. Plus to tell him apart from the others he had RL's body be white and had an Insignia of the US on his right shoulder. The process of making the chip for a drone was long and extensive but was worth it in the end, since now he managed to make a small army of drones for RL to command whenever he needed them.

"I checked the scanners before you go up. It's good that you managed to get the engines working again, we'll be able to try and gather materials from other planets now." Said Elliot turning to face him.

"But before we test the engines, are you sure about letting your friends take over for you, since well, the group you've assembled is quite… eccentric." Elliot said with a worried look.

"Ah, don't worry about them Elliot, sure Jericho and Butch may be a handful at times but, the others will be able to keep them on track while I'm gone. Besides it's not like I kept myself cooped up in here for weeks, I tend to visit and check on everyone once in a while to see how things are going." He replied.

"Alright if you say so." He said with a hint of doubt in it.

"Oh come on Elliot, what's the worse that could happen?"

"Why do I get the feeling that by saying that you may have jinxed us"?

"Ah, would you lighten up for once in your life Elliot, now fire up the engines and get ready to jump to the nearest planet. Sally do you remember what planet is near Earth."

"Well from I could remember, the closest planet to Earth would be Mars, and from what I can tell it's a barren planet."

"Well Mars it is then, there would have to be plenty of materials for us to use when we get there."

"Hyperspace jump in 3…2….1…mark!" said Elliot as they entered a blue whirling tunnel where they were going faster than the speed of light. (What else was I supposed to call it? Slipspace jump?)

"How are the engines holding up?"

"So far so good sir."

"How about the ship Margret?"

Just then appearing on the armrest of the captain's chair came Margret, the Artificial Intelligence from what he calls her, which he made to take care of the ship since he didn't have a crew yet. Originally Margret was Margot a computer system for the Presidential Metro, and Richard thought it to be a waste for it to follow its main programming until it ran out of power and shut down permanently. So when he returned to Earth he went to her terminal and downloaded her into a data storage laptop and then modifies her to become an AI. The outlook he chose for her was that she wore a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of blank pants, and her hair was long and black. Plus, he also gave her a personality, which was mostly formal, but he made her a little perky since he wanted to lighten up the mood at times.

"I am not detecting any external damage to yet sir." Margret said facing him

"Good, let me know if anything comes up, how long until we reach mars?"

"Since were travelling faster than the speed of light, I'd say we'd get there within a few hours." Replied Elliot.

"Alright, I'll be down at engineering to work on my projects." Richard said as he went to the teleportation pad.

When he arrived to the engineering deck, he went into a large storage room and locked the door behind as he worked on his projects. _They are going to love this when I'm through with this._ He thought.

-0-

It seemed like it was only a few minutes for Richard since he was no near completing his projects, until Margret chimed in through the speakers.

"Commander, we are nearing out destination."

"Alright I'll be right up." He said as he put down his tools, covered up his experiment, and went to the teleporter and arrived on the bridge.

"Exiting hyperspace in 3…2…1. Now." Said Elliot who was now manning the controls.

When the ship got out of hyperspace, they saw the red barren planet that was Mars.

"See nothing bad happened Elliot." As Richard towards Elliot with a look of confidence on his face.

Elliot was about to say something when Margret appeared on a holopad " Captain, there seems to be a problem with the main engines."

"What is it?" Not liking what he was probably going to hear next.

"Well sir it appears that the engines are starting to malfunction."

"Malfunction? Did the strain of jumping to another planet cause it?"

"No sir, they aren't breaking down, they're getting to ready to jump again."

A look of terror spread across his face, as he needed to deal with this problem fast, before they drift off to some unknown system.

"Margret can you try and shut them down before activate?"

"I'm sorry sir but they've already started and the hyperdrive is about to jump again."

"Everybody hang on to something!" as he grabbed hold on the railing and everyone else on the terminals and railing as well as the ship hummed again as it jumped again to its next trajectory.

It wasn't until after the ship stopped in the middle of space when it had finished making the jump.

"Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, were fine, what happened?"

"Due to the extensive damage done to the engines during your escape, when we made the jump, it pushed the engines too far and soon enough broke down." Margret said.

"I should've seen this coming, that way I might've not gotten us in this situation." he said, his tone telling everyone he was sad.

"Ah come on Richard, none of us could've seen this coming, so you might as well grin and bear it." Sally said trying to cheer him up.

"Your right Sally, so Margret know where we are right now?"

"If my scanners are right sir, and I hope I'm having a malfunction, were on the other side of the galaxy." She replied sadly.

A look of shock and terror spread across everyone's face when they heard her say it.

"Oh no, oh no, this is bad, this is very bad." Said Elliot who looked like he was on the verge on panicking.

"Ok no need to panic, this could've been worse, we could've been landed in the middle of space with no planet around." He said as he was trying to calm Elliot down.

"Worse? Worse? Things are already worse! We practically don't have the parts to repair the engines to get us home! We don't even know where we are, for all we know, we could be in near the alien's star system!"

As Richard was trying to calm Elliot down, Sally went to talk with Margret to see if there is a planet nearby.

"Hey Margret, is there any planet we can land on and make repairs?"

"Yes, but you won't like it, from what my scanners are telling me right now, there isn't much technology we can scavenge for parts."

"Well it's better than staying up here," she then turned to Elliot ad Richard, " Guys! Guys!"

"What?" both said in unison.

"Margret found a planet we make fix the ship at."

"Oh well thank you Sally and Margret." Richard said as he went to communications to contact RL.

"Captain."

"Sir!"

"I need you to get a small force ready within fifteen minutes, were going to scout out a nearby planet."

"We can get it done in ten sir."

"Good I'll meet you down at the hanger near the transport."

-0-

Richard was dressed in his armor, and was making final inspections when RL came in.

"Sir! Gold team and Red team are ready to deploy sir!" RL exclaimed while standing at attention.

"Good get inside the transports for a debrief and orbital drop."

Another thing Richard improved was when he mixed the vertibirds he and the brotherhood captured from the enclave, and alien ships to serve as massive transports for his drones. He also thought the idea of orbital dropping upon your opponents was strategically effective, but for the most part he thought it was cool. As the teams climbed onto the transports he debriefed the squads on the situation.

"Alright here is our situation, ever since the jump we made from Mars, the engines couldn't take much more and now the hyperdrive to get us home is damaged. What were doing now is that were scouting out the planet for any materials we can smelt to replace the parts for the ship. However the only good news is that the engines are still operational and can still land the ship, but were also scouting the planet to find a landing zone for the ship so we can make repairs. Well be dropping near down a nearby forest and to find a clearing. We don't know what we can expect down there so watch it down there, and only fire unless fired upon. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, I'll see down below."

Their seats then went up and got them all in position to launch, from Richard's point of view he saw that the forest is much larger than he thought. When they were over their destination, the transport then fired all of them down to the surface, as they got closer and closer they activated their thruster brakes to slow down their descent. When they touched down, the impact of their drop left small craters on the ground and soon enough the squads formed up and went off to find a clearing, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from a distance.

**WOOH! First chapter done! Sorry if it was long, I wanted to give an overview of what happened to my character here for those who didn't play Fallout, and wanted to give detail what the armor, weaponry, and vehicles is going to be like.**

**Also your opinions are welcome here, and any constructive criticism, and any who does so will get a virtual cookie, and anything that's the opposite of that will not be tolerated. So review PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting New People**

Richard and his group of drones have been exploring the forest for quite a while now and still haven't found a clearing for the ship. _If we don't find a place for the ship, and make the repairs soon, we'll be stuck here for God knows how long, _Richard thought grimacing. For now he put those thoughts aside and focused on what he was doing, until one of the drones reported in.

"Sir, my scanners are still picking up lifeforms coming in behind us. Orders?"

He thought for a moment, and ordered the group to stop, "My scanners show them too, but since they haven't done any act of aggression, my guess is they're watching us."

"Orders sir?" 

"Activate your cloaking fields and spread out, once our pursers expose themselves then we surround them and see who they are." As he and the others drones activated their cloaking fields and got into position.

-0-

Night Elf POV

Amata Winford and her group could not believe her eyes when she saw the strange metal-like beings disappear. From what she saw the beings resembled to be golems but another look told her that they were more metallic and human like than any golem she encountered when the burning legion in outland was defeated. Her patrol was doing their routine patrol when they saw over dozen stars falling down to the earth. When the stars landed, the magnitude of the land could be felt from where they were standing. When they saw what came out the crater was some metal like behemoth that was taller than their night elf males, and with weapons that looked more advanced and deadly than they ever imagined. She and her group have been following them to see what the purpose of these strange beings was.

"Where did they go?" one of the rangers asked.

"Do you think they used some magic to conceal themselves?" another suggested.

"No I am sensing no magic emanating from them at all, and whatever happened to them may still here." One of the druids said.

"We need to find them quickly if they intend to bring harm to our people." Amata said as she and her group went to the spot where the beings were last spotted.

They arrived at the spot where the beings were last spotted, until she spotted a shimmer at the corner of her eye. She only saw what it was until it was too late. She and her group were surrounded by the alien beings with their guns pointed at them. Her group reacted and drew their weapons as well, but had a feeling that they wouldn't last long if they fired those mysterious weapons. When she looked in front of her, she was staring down a large barrel of a gun, with the leader of the beings holding it. She looked surprised and afraid for a moment but didn't show it, but held her ground.

-0-

Richard POV

When the group that was pursuing them came out of cover, he noticed that they looked humanoid. The only difference from what he saw that the females from the group seem to have a light purple complexion, while their ears are long and somewhat curved. He also noticed that there seemed to be tattoo like markings on some parts of their body and face, and their eyes seemed to glow white, blue, and sometimes purplish like. Then he noticed that there were males in the group too, the males also had the same complexion to the females but the only difference he saw were they're eyes. The males seemed to have yellow glowing like eyes and the armor that all of them seem to wear look like it belonged to the medieval ages when he learned about it when he was in the vault. The armor the females wore looked like it was made of leather with parts of their body was exposed, but he deduced that they were covering important body parts. The males seemed to be wearing what looked like fur-like clothing, with a bear claw on one of their hands, but what surprised him was that they had antler horns protruding from their heads, and what really surprised him, was when he scanned them, he caught some kind of energy signatures emanating from the males. When the group was right where they wanted them, his group deactivated their cloaks and had his gun pointed at the leader of the group.

-0-

"Who are you?" they both said in unison.

"I guess introductions are in order, my name is Richard Solomon. The one in the white armor is my captain, RL. What's yours?" he asked.

She heard the being spoke in human tongue so she decided to do so as well, "My name is Amata Winford, and what are you doing in our lands, in fact what are you?"

He was a bit surprised by her question of what he was, but then again, he would be surprised and afraid if he saw a metal being in front of you at gunpoint fall from the sky.

"To answer your first question we weren't here by choice, my ship has a blown hyperdrive unit, and needs to land to make the necessary repairs. Then to answer your second question, I am human." He replied calmly.

Amata was quite surprised when the person in front of her said he was human, but she wanted to make sure that the person really was what he is to be.

"Can you prove your human?"

Richard paused for a moment until he put down his gun, and his helmet retracted to show his face. Amata and her group were very surprised from what they saw. She saw that the person really was human, but that's not what surprised her, she saw that the man had plain white skin, that almost made his skin pale white. His face looked as if it was chiseled to be perfect with no facial hair on him, and with hair that was jet black and short, and finally he had piercing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the dark. Amata has meet many men before, but she has never seen any man that looked like him before. She and some of the females of the group looked at him like they were hypnotized by his appearance, until they cleared their heads and focused back on what they were doing.

"Alright you have proven that you were human, but what do you mean you need to land your ship, the docks are miles away from here, and what is a hyperdrive?" she asked confused.

"I'll be sure to show you as me and my group find a clearing, but since we are in a foreign land, with foreign creatures, cultures, people, factions, and kingdoms it would be best for us that you could lead us to a place for our ship to land. And if it would make you feel comfortable, I'll call of my boys and you could keep an eye on us and lead us away from your settlements."

Amata considered it for moment and weighed her options, when was looking at him; she saw there was no hint of deceit from his eyes. Plus, from what he told her, he's willing to have her group to watch them and lead them away from the settlements. After some thought she agreed to his terms.

"Alright, since you seem to speak the truth we will lead you to the edge of the forest which then leads off to the desert, you can land you ship there." She told him.

"Thank you, alright boys guns down, they're friendly, we're going with them to the forest edge and will plant the landing beacon there."

The drones then lowered their weapons and went behind their leader. The night elves also put their weapons away and formed a circle around them.

"You may lead the way when you're ready." He stated calmly to her.

-0-

Amata's POV

It has only been a few hours already since they trekked to the edge of the forest, all while the night elves kept a close eye on their "companions". Just by looking at them, the night elves felt that they could a lot of damage with their weapons, and they also looked very strong from the way their armor looked like. From their point view, it looked they could make powerful allies, but also dangerous enemies. They stopped near a river to rest and recuperate, while the night elves rested on one side of the river, Richard's team rested on the other.

Amata was resting with her group, and the hunters began cooking a deer from their hunt in the forest, while the druids provided edible herbs and fruits to eat. All the while Amata was thinking about Richard. _From the way he acted he seemed serious when he first approached us, but soon became friendly and calm when he told us who they were, _she thought_. _She was interrupted from her thoughts when one of her rangers spoke.

"Ranger captain, what do you think of these strangers?" everyone turned their attention to her as they waited for her answer.

"They seem mysterious, for some reason only their leader spoke, while the others remained silent. But one thing is for sure; they are not of this world. The armor and weapons they carry look like they can do serious damage to a person, plus, no one in the alliance has ever made technology that advanced before. If they did, we would seen it at least once in our lifetime." She said as everyone in the camp nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what of the leader, his tone was serious at first when he appeared before us, but when he got into the conversation, his tone seemed more relax, friendly even. And when he showed us his face, he was of was the humans call, handsome." Another one spoke out.

"There can be no doubt that he is handsome, but what I want to know is what he really is. What kind of person he shows to people around him, and what he's from. I am curious to see of where he came from and how he got here." Turning her gaze over to the other side of the river where the other group sat.

"For now we must rest, and lead them to the edge of the forest, our duty comes first." looking back at her group. Everyone then returned to what they were doing, but from what Amata knew, she was interested in who this Richard really was.

-0-

Richard's POV

Richard was checking on his systems and everyone else's systems until the drones spoke out.

"Sir, what do you think of the natives here?"

"Well from my point of view, they could be friendlies, or they could be enemies in disguise and trying to learn about our secrets, but one thing's for sure, they ain't commies." Said RL.

"Well I have to say that they seem cautious, since we basically fell out of the sky and suddenly landed in front of them. Can't say I blame them, if I was in their position, I would be cautious too." Replied Richard.

"But still, we should keep our guard up as well, were in a foreign planet and don't know what lies in here, and we should give a good impression. First impressions count people." Everyone in the group replied, "yes sir," Back to him.

_But to think I would meet a person who had the same name as my childhood best friend. _Richard thought when he first meet the night elves' leader. Thinking about his friend back at home, he thought of how everyone was doing, if they noticed they were gone, or if they're panicking right now since he's not there. He put those aside for now, and focused on his task on getting the ship repaired.

-0-

Everyone soon felt rested and packed up camp and headed out. It was only after a few hours until they came out of the forest and into a large clearing, that soon lead to the desert.

"Were still in night elf territory, but when you enter the desert it leads off to the Horde's territory, so you might not want to go there." Said Amata.

"It's alright, we don't plan on going there, although I'll call my ship down now." As he activated his thrusters and landed on some space on the ground between him and the group. When he saw that the space was right, he planted the homing beacon, and spoke into his communicator in his helmet.

"Margret, can you hear me?"

"Yes sir, for a moment there I was worried since you didn't report back."

"It's alright Margret I'm fine, can you see the homing beacon?"

"Yeah, the scanners show it as clear as day."

"Good land there, and be prepared for some guests. We just met the natives down here."

"So how your first impression go?" she asked curiously.

"Well I sort of had a gun pointed at their leaders face."

"*laughs* And you told us that first impressions count."

"Yeah well, I'll see you guys at the ground." As he activated his thrusters again and landed in front of the bewildered group.

"How did you do that?" one of the ranger's asked.

"I'll tell you all later, for now I liked you to look at my ship." As he pointed to the sky.

Everyone then looked up to the sky and saw the largest ship they ever saw. The front end of the ship looked like a disc while it looked like it was connected with what looked like the engines. They then saw it activate the landing gears and gracefully landed onto the earth. Richard turned around and saw the night elf's mouths were agape and their eyes were filled with surprise and shock. He merely smiled behind his visor and spread his arms wide in front of his ship.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you MOTHERSHIP ZETA!"

**Yup, I took the style of Star Trek. I thought the regular design of the alien ship in Fallout was old, so I decided to use something everyone knows.**

**Like I said, I own nothing, and review, and give me YOUR opinions since it matters to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Contact**

After Richard's big introduction, he was still smiling like an idiot behind his visor, while the night elves were still shocked and surprised at the very size of the ship. There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Amata got her head together, and asked him a question.

"How did you ever manage to get this ship?" with a hint of fear in her voice.

"That is a tale I would be willing to tell you until we get acquainted with everyone on board," he replied calmly, "Now then, would you care to step inside and meet the crew?"

The night elves were hesitant at first at entering the massive ship, but soon enough complied. He then led everyone to the boarding ramp until he got to the teleporter.

"Okay everyone there are some ground rules I want to make first, one there are certain parts of the ship that are restricted, and will not show until I cant trust you guys more. Second, if you want to go somewhere, ask me, Margret, Eliot, or Sally to tell you where you need to go, and if you get lost and wander off somewhere, Margret will warn you where you are and lead you back to the allowed parts of the ship. I will make up more if necessary, but I will try and provide as much hospitality when you're staying on my ship. Are there any questions before we move on?"

No one had said anything, but understood the rules; he then led them to the teleporter, while RL's team went to the armory to get ready for their next mission. Richard also did give the night elves warning that when first using a teleporter, they would feel "uncomfortable" in their stomachs. Before they could say a word, he activated the teleporter to the bridge. When they got there, the night elves, really did feel sick to their stomachs, and they weren't pleased on how it went.

"That was not the most pleasant trip I've had in all my years." Amata said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well I have to apologize for that, the teleporter is designed to take apart your genetic structure and resemble it in another. For those that first use it don't feel so good but will soon will after a while. Anyway we now at the bridge which I will introduce my standing crew."

They then entered the bridge where they meet Elliot and Sally manning one of the terminals, and saw them come in.

"You're okay!" as Sally went over to hug Richard.

"I'm alright Sally," he turned to the night elf group, "This here is Sally, and the one over there is Elliot."

"Hello!" Sally said cheerfully.

"Hi." Elliot said with a hint of reluctance.

The night of this group were surprised to see only two people here, since the ship is so massive, they wondered of how they were able to care for it. But, what really made them surprised was why they would have a child as part of the crew.

"If you mind me asking, but why is Sally part of the crew?" Amata asked.

"Well she was abducted from here home along with her sister many years ago from our planet during the great bombings. She escaped many times before, she seemed to know how some parts of the ship worked, but she would always get caught."

The night elves were shocked at this when they were told Sally was taken from her family, it was there that Amata asked a question.

"If Sally is here, where is her sister?" afraid of what the answer might be.

There was a slight pause until, "We don't know," Richard sadly said, "Sally was taken from over 200 years ago on my planet, even if she did survive by then, I don't know what she might've become if we did find her."

When he said this, the night elves were horrified at happened to Sally.

"I am sorry." Amata replied, regretting asking her question.

"It's okay, I don't usually let that get me down. Besides, I got Richard, Elliot, and Margret to keep me company."

"Well, what about you Elliot, how did you end up here?" one of the rangers asked.

"There's not much to say, I was with my squad when it happened. We were stationed at one of our outposts in Anchorage when we saw a weird blue light appearing out in the distance. The next thing we knew next we sucked up in that light as well, and from what I could remember, I was cryo-frozen and got separated from my squad. Then when I woke up I saw Richard here rescuing us, and helped me find the rest of my squad, but when we found them, they were being experimented. I won't go into the details, but I did manage to save two members, but unfortunately they did from over-exposure from cyro." He said sadly.

The night elves were horrified and felt pity for both Sally and Elliot. Whoever commanded this ship, did not seem to care about the misfortunes of others. They were going to say something when Richard spoke.

"I know what you guys are feeling right now, but rest assured, that we got over the fact that everything we knew is gone, anyway, before I cant show you some parts of my ship, I should introduce you guys to Margret." As he turned over to a holotank.

When they went over to the holotank, Margret winked in. "Hello, my name is Margret, and I have seen what Richard has seen from his helmet, so no need to tell me your name."

It was a few hours of talking, Richard and Margret were explaining of how they got stranded here after their failed engine test. They also described about what happened on the ship. They only told them that when Richard was abducted, he helped everyone that was abducted in the ship, and lead a rebellion to take the ship, and eventually everyone made it out ok. Then it was the night elves turn to tell about themselves. They told him about their race called the Kal'dorei, who have lived in this world for many years and they also told of their priestesses of Elune, and their leader, Tyrande Whisperwind who leads both the priestesses and their people. From what Richard can tell, it would be important for him to meet her since he is their land.

They also explained when they defended themselves when the Alliance and Horde entered upon their lands. It was also during that time that they formed together to stop the burning legion, but at the cost of their immortality. They then explained when the dark portal opened and demons came out and invaded the land. They told them how heroes journeyed into outland to defeat the Illidan and his followers, along with retaking the sunwell, and sealing Kil'Jaeden back to where he came from. But now, the night elves tell of a new threat, a threat that has remained dormant for over thirty years. The lich king has returned. From the way they told their history, he could tell there was much bloodshed and death throughout these battles, it reminded him of his time wandering the wastes and seeing only death everywhere he went.

It wasn't until after the conversation that Amata told Richard that her patrol still needed to do their duties, and send word to their head priestess. Even though her group protested leaving their captain here, but they agreed reluctantly since they were still duty-bound to serve and protect their people. She then assigned one her druids, Tyrone Gero, to head to Darnassus and inform Tyrande of their presence.

"I'll be sure to show you guys the way out, and I'll also show you the crew quarters where you can rest Amata." He told to the group, as they went to the teleporter and headed back outside.

"Deliver what has transpired here Tyrone, Elune-Adore."

"Elune-Adore to you too sister-captain." As he transformed into his crow form and flew off, and the patrol bid farewell and headed off back to their patrol.

"Alright now that that's sorted out, I'll lead you to one of the crew quarters inside." As they turned and waited inside for Tyrone to report back, Richard had then lead her to one of the room for her to rest.

"You can call me through the intercom near the door here, or just call Margret, just say here name and she'll answer you." As he turned to leave, Amata then rested her bow and swords near the edge of the bed, and then lay down on the sheets. One was for sure, when Tyrone returns; things are going to be different in Azeroth.

**Ok one of the reviews suggested me about the names of the night elves. Just so you guys know, I don't know how to make night elf names, I had to use the random name generator. If you guys got a suggestion on how to make night elf names then be my guest. PM me the names, or type them out in the reviews. Anyway third chapter done, and I plan on getting a certain character inside the story, and it deals with New Vegas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Meeting With Leaders**

It was only a few hours since the encounter; Amata was having a pleasant dream of times before. The time before the undead invaded Kalimdor. It all happened in flash, a necropolis appeared out of nowhere and started pouring undead upon the land. She could smell a forest burning, women and children screaming for cover. She could see all the death and destruction and the blood that littered the ground as the sentinels battled the undead to keep them at bay. She could see the undead coming towards her, closer, and closer, that was when she went for her weapon in its sheath to cut down the coming undead, until her arm was grappled halfway from hacking one of the wretched vermin. It was only there that there was a bright flash, and she was brought out of her dream.

She awoke to the sight of Richard, and to her surprise, was only wearing a white shirt and cargo pants, holding her arm with the blade close to his throat.

"I am sorry." She said apologetically at him.

"W-What happened?"

It was there that Margret chimed in through the ship's speakers.

"There was a spike in brainwave patterns, body movement, and temperature, from what I could tell you were having a nightmare, so I sent Richard to check up on you. Since you woke up just in time, I say your fine now."

"I'm sorry, the event since the undead attacked have left…unpleasant memories."

"You're not the only one, I do tend to get sleep-less nights as well from all my past experiences from my planet, so I understand." As he tried to find a way to calm her.

"How long was I asleep?" Amata asked changing the subject.

"You've only rested for a few hours, so right now is time for dinner so I'll get you some food from the mess hall. Also, your druid has returned from Darnassus, he wishes to speak with you."

They soon got up and went to the mess hall. On their way there, Amata was looking over at Richard. From what she is seeing right now, the man was heavily build, and looked like he kept himself in shape. Another thing she saw was the way he walked, he walked as if he was just walking with any other friend rather than with a stranger, and his movements didn't say anything else otherwise. She didn't realize until later that she was staring at him, and then got her head straight and went into the mess hall. She saw that Tyrone was already waiting for her at one of the tables, and waved her over. She grabbed a tray of food from Richard and went over to him.

"What word from Lady Tryrande?"

"She would like to meet and know more about Richard Solomon." He said plainly, as he took a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I am sure," he then told Amata of what transpired when he gave his report to Lady Tyrande. When he had finished what happened within the last few hours, she told him to wait while she debated on her decisions. It was only after a few hours later that she told Tyrone that she would like to meet the commander of the ship, Richard Solomon, to come to their capital city as soon as possible, since she would be meeting the other ambassadors at a later date.

Her reason was simple; she wanted to make sure that Richard Solomon, his ship, and crew were under the Night Elf jurisdiction. With Tyrande dealing with many duties for her people, she did not want the trouble of the Alliance ambassadors asking about him and his ship. Plus, after being told and shown through magic the technologies Richard possessed, she wanted to ascertain that reason that he was in their world, in their lands as well.

She had also wanted to see what position Richard Solomon would be when they meet. She had wanted to make sure that he would not use the technology and weapons against her people, and possibly against the people of Azeroth as well, it was one of the great concerns that she needed to deal with immediately.

Amata only sighed and shook her head on what Tyrone explained to her. As much as she understood Tyrande's reason to meet with him, that didn't mean she was not opposed to the idea either. She then ran the thought through her head; it would take at least a week to get to Auberdine and get a boat to take them to Teldrassil. Then again they could get to Astranaar, and ride a hippogryph to get there, but then Sartyrs, and rogue Horde forces usually attack the village on occasion. Even though she as sure Richard could eradicate enemies before him, she was not in the mood for him to unleash it before the villagers. It was there that Richard went to them.

"So what does you leader say about our presence here?"

Tyrone then told him everything that he said earlier, suffice to say, he just shook his head since he did not like the course they were planning.

"It will take too long, I still need to get the ship's security systems ready for anything out there, plus I already have the answer to our problem. All I need is for someone to point the direction for me."

Amata just raised an eyebrow at this and said, "How will we get there if you will not take the routes we pointed out for you?"

"We fly there of course, it's the fastest course of action we can do, plus, I already have a transport ready, just for this situation." He said as he smiled at them.

Both looked at him wide-eyed and the Night Elf told him, "I will not set foot inside that."

"Then I am not going, I know your not comfortable with the technology I have right now, but this is the fastest and safest course of action we can make right now."

Even though they wanted to disagree with what he is saying right now, he was right. They had no other options at this point, and their leader was very serious about this matter, so they agreed. Richard then left to get a few things ready, while Amata and Tyrone ate their dinner. As they ate their dinner they had to admit, Richard seemed to have ample provisions that tasted great and ate well.

-0-

Richard then went to the bridge and told Margret to launch a satellite into orbit, and deploy some sensor units to form a perimeter around the ship. The sensor units had advanced motion sensors along with vision modules that had thermal, UD, 3D, and night vision, with the count of seismic and audio sensors. Once the sensors are launched, they then did into the ground, and only pop every once in a while to check the perimeter, only high enough to scan, but low enough to remain undetected.

"Everything's launched sir." Margret said as she saw him walk back over to his quarters.

"May I ask what's going to happen now?" 

"Well, you and me are going to meet the leader of the Night Elves, and I'm going to need you to gain data on their alphabet, various customs, dialects, organizations, maps, everything. Plus, it would be good to catch up on their language as well, and see what those energy signatures are that those druids were emanating."

"I'll go ahead and make a cop of myself to monitor the ship while were gone. What are you going to do by then?"

"I'm going to check on Elliot and Sally, and grab my suit before we go, along with my trusted Blackhawk and the MPLX Novasurge." The Blackhawk was a weapon given by Agatha when he gave her music paper and her ancestor's violin inside a vault. However, the Novasurge was found inside the cargo bay of the ship inside a safe that was an experimental weapon made by the Enclave. It was in its final stages before it was stolen, and what Richard did was, modify its appearance (Think of the Plasma defender FTW), made its ammo supply to be self-recharging, so he won't have to worry about the mircofusion cells. And to add the final touch, he made sure it was lightweight and made it fire one ammunition at a time, yet still have its firepower. All in all, he was proud of what he did to the energy weapon.

"Are you sure you should bring a highly dangerous weapon with you?" she asked with a hint of fear in there.

"Come now, when have I ever gone wrong with it?" he smiled as he walked out.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say."

Richard then soon enough saw Elliot at the bio labs, "Hey Elliot, just want you to know that I'm heading off to meet with the leader of the Night Elves, so take care of the ship while me and Margret are gone."

"Whoa, wait, why are you bringing Margret along?" he asked with a hint of caution in there.

"To get some data about their race, along with their language as well so we can better understand them."

"Alright, I know I say this a lot but, be careful."

"You know I always am Elliot."

"That's what I am afraid of." As he went back to work on learning more about the medical technologies on the ship.

-0-

Richard then found Sally, wandering around the cargo bay of the ship, scrounging around to find something to do.

"Hey Sally, I'm just going to head over to meet with the Night Elf's leader, want a souvenir when I get there?"

Sally then quickly turned around and faced him with a bright smile on her face.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course, so anyway, I promise to get you something before I come back okay?"

"Okay, you better make you good on your promise!"

"Don't I always?" as he walked to his room to change into his uniform Elder Lyons gave him. The uniform was a modified version of an enclave officer, only the color was blue, and had a little bit of a shoulder guard, plus it had a few medals pinned on the left breast. The medals that were given on to him by Elder Lyons when he helped the brotherhood in their mission many times before.

-0-

_In the Hangar Bay_

Amata and Tyrone were waiting for Richard until finally, he arrived. Both of them were surprised of the suit he was wearing. They saw that it was a formal military officer suit, and was wearing what appeared to be sunglasses. He also seemed to have a few medals placed on his left breast, along with what looks like an insignia of some sort on his right shoulder. The insignia looked like three gears only one that was bigger with a sword going through it, and wings that is at the bottom of it. They thought it was probably the insignia of the faction he represents. On the sides of his hips were two weapons; one was a revolver weapon with a scope, and some kind of weird green energy weapon. Soon enough they entered inside the troop transport, and started the engines, and soon left the hangar. Amata and Tyrone had to admit that the land moving before the door closed was a bit shocking and elating at the same time, since they have never flown anything but a hippogryph before. But being inside this troop transport, was something else entirely.

-0-

_Upon coming to Teldrassil  
_

From the viewport of the ship, Richard saw what had got to be the largest tree he ever seen in his entire life. It was there that Margret winked in.

"Hey chief, I am detecting large energy signatures coming from that tree. And it is off the scale." She said astounded by the amount of energy she was reading.

Just then, Amata and Tyrone came into the cockpit.

"That would be the new World Tree Teldrassil, and it is where our capital city Darnassus is located. It was created using the magic of the leader Cenarion Circle Fandral Straghelm and a number of druids." Tyrone spoke.

"You mean the whole entire tree was made entirely of magic?" Richard said with a tone of disbelief.

"Yes."

Richard was stunned by what Tyrone had just said; he had a feeling that these people had more than meets the eye. After all, he first encountered their use of magic when he saw Tyrone turn into a bird before his eyes. Now bear in mind that he didn't really see the very powerful use of magic before since, back in his planet, it was science that made society. And it was science that caused their imminent destruction and monsters. When he activated his special visors that Margret made for him to scan and store data, what he saw just completely blew him away. The ENTIRE tree had radiated with magic, he had to turn down the sensors of his visor so he wouldn't be blinded by the amount it was giving off. When he was seeing it better, he was just completely impressed by their work.

Margret was also impressed when she calibrated her scanner to get a better look of the tree. When she was done scanning and recording all she gathered, she turned to the Night Elves.

"I'm impressed, we really didn't know how well your people are talented at magic."

While they were getting close to Rut'theran Village, Amata was running through her mind everything she has seen. She looked over to Richard, to Margret, to the ship she's in, to the soldiers she meet earlier. She had seen many things the Alliance humans were capable of, including in the field of technology, but they relied on the dwarves and gnomes of Ironforge to support them.

But all of this technology far surpasses any machine or weapon that the dwarves, gnomes, or humans can ever make in their lifetimes. The weapons, and soldiers, and maybe the vehicles, made the inventions of the gnomes and dwarves look like toys compared to them. This had only added fear she had, which very thick as of the moment. But she did recall that their leader was very friendly, and was willing to talk with them, along with that personality of his, that seemed to calm her a bit. But the fear still remained; she had a hard time of what effects will be if he should turn against them, along with what other technologies he may have stored inside that ship of his. She can only hope and pray to Elune that she was doing the right thing when they neared the entrance to their city.

-0-

When the transport moved into the area, Tyrone pointed them to Rut'theran Village, and Richard guided the ship down towards the spot. As soon as it landed, the deployment bay doors opened, and Tyrone followed by Amata soon got out. They were soon greeted b the Night Elves stationed there and were happy to be here. Amata also met her sister, Sulona Winford, a Night Elf warrior who wore her plated armor with her twin swords and gun hanging from her back.

"It is good to see you again sister."

"Same to you, though I did not expect to see you here again of all places."

"I just came back to get fresh supplies, and see if anyone needed any tasks done with a person like my skills. But enough about that…what in the name of Elune is that thing?" as she pointed over to the troop transport.

Amata immediately knew what her sister was pointing at, and turned to see Night Elves young and old look at the drop ship with a look of shock and fear. She tried to think of the right words to explain to her sister what the ship is but had a hard time where to start. That is until Richard stepped out of the ship, and saw the crowd gathered around the ship.

-0-

Margret smirked a little inside Richard's visor when she saw the people crowding around the ship.

"You've drawn quite a crowd."

Richard almost laughed at that but kept it to himself, and decided to lock the ship. He knew that the people here wouldn't want to come near the ship, but it never hurts to be safe than sorry.

"Alright let's get going now." As he finished typing the codes to lock the ship.

"Agreed."

-0-

Sulona was surprised to see a human come out of the ship, but wearing some kind of military suit she never seen before. But what really got her attention was the way he was tapping on some glowing symbols on the side of the ship, and the door suddenly closed. Upon closer inspection, she saw that he was carrying what looked like a gun, and a weird glowing weapon, on his thighs. When she spotted his face, she saw that he was wearing what looked like sunglasses. She was quite curious to see what the man looked like without those, and decided to talk to her sister who he is.

"Sister, who is that?"

"He is a representative and leader of his own…faction." Amata said trying to pick the right words to tell her.

"What faction might that be?"

"I am not sure, but he just arrived recently."

"Sister, I have traveled the world many times, and seen many people, races, and factions. I am pretty sure that I would've seen, or heard of this faction before. And those weapons and clothing he carries, they are different than any humans I've seen wear." As they continue to look at the strange man.

"Believe me sister, I am but the first person to encounter him and his group."

Sulona was about to say something until Richard came up to them.

"Shall we get going?"

Amata only sighed and bid farewell to her sister, but she had insisted on coming along with them. Soon enough the two women and lone druid came upon the portal that would lead them to the city. Richard only studied it for a second, and looked at the rest of the village. From his speculation, it looked like a fishing village as well as a dock, but with a moderate amount of guards, he guessed there was more here than meets the eye. They soon entered through the portal, and to his surprise, the entire place was beautiful. Many of the buildings from where he was standing were carved either from stone, or wood. He soon spotted a few sentinels coming towards the group, but to his surprise, he found them riding on tigers the size of his humvees he had stored.

"Greetings human, my name is Rellyna, I am the captain of the guard here, and Tyrande has sent word that you are allowed to come to Darnassus. There are some rules here that are not for your inconvenience but for the safety of the people here. I will send one of my guards to escort you to the Temple of the Moon, however, you will need to surrender all weapons you carry with you before you enter."

Richard's answer was immediate, "I understand and will do as you say."

Rellyna has been a veteran including the third war, and she could tell when a person was lying, and she could tell he was telling the truth. She nodded to one of guards, and went to the front of the group.

"Follow me."

-0-

As soon as they neared the entrance, Richard and Margret saw that the temple was almost like the white house, only that it was more white, and had more intricate details that made it beautiful.

"The people here really know how to make works of art." Margret said amazed at the way the buildings look.

"I'll say."

"This is where you leave your weapons at." As the guard motioned with her hand to a crate that looked like it was constructed by hard wood, and supported by metal to keep it stable. Richard then removed his Novasurge, and removed the energy cell that kept the weapon powered. When he placed the cell inside the crate, he close the compartment to his gun, pointed the gun to the air like he was pointing it at a person and fired. But nothing came out of it. The Night Elves tensed a bit when he did that, but soon relaxed when nothing came out. He then put the safety on, and then removed his Blackhawk and began removing the bullets inside the revolver, and removed the pack that contained the rest of his ammunition and set it inside.

"I'm done."

Amata then nodded and went with the others to inform Tyrande there arrived. Richard had to wait outside, but he wasn't minding it. In fact it gave him a chance to admire the work done to make this place and record the language. This was where Margret chimed in through a private link.

"I got to say, this is a rather nice change than seeing a desert all the time."

"Yeah…how's the programming so far?"

"So far so good, the copy hasn't detected anything yet so, we should be good for now. But then again, what can go wrong, will go wrong."

"Too true." As he continued watching the people do their daily lives, unaware, he was being watched.

-0-

Neil Anderson was watching a strange man he has never before at the entrance of the Temple of the Moon. He had just came out of an inn to deliver some letters to a few families here for a few soldiers from the 7th Legion, the Alliance's elite force. He just got out to see what the Night Elves are going on about.

Now he knew….

He saw a man wearing a military uniform, but from what he saw, it wasn't like any uniform he has seen before. He tried to get closer, and saw that he was wearing sunglasses, and place what looked like guns, but not like anything he seen before, into a crate, and just look at the city and its people. He just raised an eyebrow about this, and just went on his way. One thing was for sure he needed to report this to his superiors.

-0-

Amata and the others went back outside and informed Richard that Tyrande was ready to meet him. When they entered the temple he was a statue in the middle of the fountain holding a dish with water flowing out of it. Richard was very much admiring the scenery of the garden inside of the building. It reminded him much of Oasis when he found a note off a dead scavenger.

"I take it you're Richard Solomon." He heard a voice say.

He turned to see Tyrande Whisperwind walking down towards the group. Richard could easily tell that she was a very beautiful woman. She had the same build of her kindred, moved with the grace of a warrior, her eyes clear and focused, had a deep blue hair, from what he could tell was her regular hair. And also had, from what he could tell, a simple clothing but suit her well considering her position.

"Yes I am, and you must be Lady Tyrande. High Priestess of the Sisters of Elune, and veteran of the third war." He said.

The woman only nodded and could tell, that there was much to discuss, and was also quite happy that the Alliance ambassadors weren't here, because she could only guess their reaction, with the conversation taking place.

**Chapter 4 done! Thank God that I manged to find a WoW name generator. Anyway give me some reviews, and some constructive critism, and Chapter 5 IS ON THE WAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Knowledge and Memories**

_In the Archives_

Richard was reading over books, scrolls, maps, alphabet, and others inside the hidden library. The alphabet was unknown to him, but thanks to the help of Margret, he managed to memorize all of it. While he was reading, Margret's form was scanning through all of the open books Richard had laid out on the table. Richard was very much interested in the books they kept, and read each and every one of them like it was his last. There were more knowledge for him to read yes, but he made a mental note to see it all in a different time. As he was reading over the information, Amata and Tyrande were watching him from a distance. They were currently, watching him as he poured over every book, scroll, maps, and move on to the next one, as they gone over the meeting that happened a few hours ago. It was then Amata broke the silence.

"What do think of him Lady Tyrande?"

She only sighed and replied.

"He is a strong man that is for certain. What we saw earlier has truly… shaken us. There is no doubt that he is indeed an interesting person, but he really is a noble person. He is willing to fight and die for those he cares for, even if it is a stranger. But he seems very willing to share part of himself to others, even if some of it, reawakens forgotten pain."

Amata knew what Lady Tyrande was talking about, the moment she saw his past, his struggle with her own eyes.

-0-

_Flashback_

_When they entered the second floor, Tyrande gestured them to sit down._

"_There is no need to hide your face here, you can take off your visor here." Tyrande said, looking at the sunglasses Richard was wearing._

"_Of course." He said as he took off his sunglasses and hat, the people in the temple who were female were surprised at what they saw. Of course Amata already knew what he looked like, but seemed interested in seeing his face again. Everyone in the temple upon closer inspection can most certainly say that he was quite handsome, his skin was almost albino due to lack of sunlight. It also looked like he was at the peak of health, and had well chiseled features without any flaws, and his hair was cut very short, and was black as night. Then his eyes were a very bright blue that could pierce into a person but within them, showed a soldier that has been through a thousand battles, and could face a thousand more. It was calm, focused, calculated, confident, and patient. The way he looked was mostly thanks to the augmentations he received when he was inside Mothership Zeta. And his focus was mostly thanks to the experiment on his brain, but its mostly thanks to the survival in the wasteland and the brotherhood._

"_Now then, you were saying?" as he looked curious as to why everyone was staring at him. The people inside then cleared their heads and focused back on the meeting._

"_We would like to know where you came from. From what Tyrone and Amata told me, you came from another planet. Care to elaborate further?" Tyrande asked._

_Richard seemed to tense for a moment until he spoke. "I think it would be better if I start from the beginning, and I'll be sure to explain along the way. Margret, get ready to display my memories." As the visor then showed Margret which surprised everyone in the room._

"_Hello I am Margret, I am a computer program known as an AI, I was created when Richard downloaded and modified me to become this." She then started displaying a screen large enough for all to see. "What you are about to see right now, is the memories through the eyes of Richard here, and some of them…will be disturbing."_

_Everyone then turned to the screen as saw the beginning of everything. It all started with his childbirth, the day his mother died when she gave birth to him. It then turned to a year later, where he was introduced to his parent's, and soon to be his favorite quote. 'I am the Alpha and the Omega. The beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athrist, of the fountain of the water of life, freely.' Revelation 21:6. He explained to them, that his mother had died giving birth to him, and his father had to raise him on his own, and the quote has a much more bigger meaning inside it. The Night Elves couldn't feel but sympathetic for him hearing this._

_Soon the image then turned to his 10__th__ birthday, how he received his pip-boy, and how he nearly got into a fight with Butch, and then his present of getting a BB gun. Night Elves seemed to think warmly that he had friends when he could trust. Soon, when Jonas took a picture, the flash then turned to another memory. It was the day, he and his father talked about the G.O.A.T., and his mother. It was also during that time that he caught Butch and the Tunnel Snakes harassing Amata. Instead of fighting he tricked one of them into thinking he was just the lackey who couldn't think for himself, and soon Butch and the others left. The Night Elves also seen what answers he chose, when their teacher, Mr. Brotch asked the questions, and soon enough they saw he was going to the vault's next chaplain. When he had exited the classroom, another flash happened and they were taken to the exact moment when he left the vault._

_They saw everything, from the moment where Amata woke him up, and told him his father left. To the part where Officer Mack was beating Amata, while her father just watched it. The Night Elves were appalled at what they saw, the guards killing innocent people, to the part where A child's father would allow a person to beat their own daughter. They then watched as Richard went into the room and killed Mack, but spared Amata's father. Richard said that, if he killed him, even though he deserved it, he did not want to stoop low enough to be a killer, but he couldn't watch Amata get beaten like that. They later saw the very moment where he bid farewell to his friend, to the moment he stepped out the door, and into the wasteland. This was where Richard warned them on what they were about to see. When his eyes adjusted to the scene, the Night Elves saw what the wasteland really was. They saw that there was nothing but death, and destruction everywhere, there was no green anywhere, just a desert wasteland of suffering and chaos. They saw in the distance the ruins of a destroyed city, and nearby, they saw old housing that were burned, and charred. Tyrande asked how such destruction could come to the land. Richard then replied._

"_It was because of man's greed and fighting, my world was consumed in atomic fire. It was because of this the bombs that dropped on my world would scar it for centuries yet to come. The radiation from the bombs prevented growth of any plant life, and the wildlife that once populated the Earth, have mutated and changed into…creatures." His tone showing he was much depressed._

"_But surely there is a way to cure the land? The ship you came in, doesn't it have the technology to get rid of the radiation." Tyrande asked._

"_I am afraid not, even if I could, it would take too much resources in my ship to restore every part of the earth. The only way possible is to find and recreate the secret of the G.E.C.K."_

"_What is a G.E.C.K.?" Tyrande asked confused._

"_G.E.C.K., the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, it was made by a scientist by the name of Dr. Braun, who I will show you later in my memories, is used to revitalize the any radiated land. But, unfortunately, I could not find another device like it, or even get him to tell me how to recreate it."_

_The Night Elves just continued to watch as he went to Megaton, where he disarmed the inactivated atomic bomb in the center of town. They were somewhat pleased that when he gave the activation device to Sheriff Simons, and went to arrest Burke who had it. They saw how quick he was to draw his pistol and fire at Burke before he could pull the trigger. They were glad to know that he chose to take the righteous path rather than take the easy way out and kill all those people._

_They continued to watch for many hours, from his trip to the GNR meeting Sarah Lyons in Chevy Chase and meeting Three Dog, restoring its connection to the wasteland, the trip to Rivet City, to finding Vault 112 where his father was. While they were watching all of this happen, the Night Elves were so appalled at everything. From the raiders, super mutants, to the deformed and mutated feral ghouls. Tyrande could believe her eyes while she watched all of it. To her left she could see the long forgotten and destroyed buildings, to her right she could see the corpses the raiders, tortured, raped, and killed. She could not stand the sight of such atrocities she had to close her eyes for a moment to block out the images. The sight of seeing such death and destruction only brought back memories from that were supposed to be forgotten._

_All while this was happening, Richard explained that ghouls were once human, but turned feral when they had too much radiation. There were also ghouls that are normal but haven't turned feral yet, and many people dislike them because of that, and he called those who hate ghouls, were 'ungrateful idiotic bigots who I wouldn't mind bonking on the head to get the reason through their thick heads.' Then the super mutants were something else, he told them that super mutants were really mutated people who were taken against their will to be dumped in F.E.V. and turned into one of them, but there were those that didn't survive the process. Let's just say, when the Night Elves heard this, they wish they don't see what he meant, those who don't survive._

_When it came to Vault 112, they were horrified by what Richard discovered there. When he learned that Braun was toying with people's lives inside the simulation, not caring on what kind of death he put them through, Richard then wanted to end their pain, and have Braun suffer the consequences of his actions. Inside the abandoned house, he activated the failsafe protocol that triggered a Chinese attack on the neighborhood. He then confronted Braun on where his father was, and when he told him that it was the dog all along, he left him there, to forever be alone since he toyed the lives of others. As soon as he exited the chamber, he finally met his dad, only the first he did when they met was punch him in the face. The Night Elves were surprised at this, but Richard said that it was quite selfish of his father to leave and not tell him, since he could have provided help._

_Hours went by even more when they saw everything that transpired after that, and they also know now of the good deeds he's done to help the wasteland. They also know what happened at the Purifier when his father created a radiation spike that was supposed to kill everyone in the room. Richard explained that the moment his father created the spike, Colonel Autumn stabbed himself with some kind of syringe that prevented radiation from killing him. The Night Elves felt sympathetic for him since he lost his one and only family. Soon the memories turned into the Citadel, to rescuing his vault again. They saw how he handled the situation by talking down the overseer, and letting his best friend Amata take the position. Unfortunately, he was exiled from the vault but not before Amata gave him a vault jumpsuit to remember them. The Night Elves also ask why he was exiled and he only replied, "Most of the people there blame me for the misfortunes of the vault, so I understood why Amata told me to go. I was sad sure, but I completely understood her reason of why she had to do it. It then flashed to finding Vault 87, and the Night Elves soon got aquatinted to Jericho, Butch, Paladin Cross, Dogmeat, RL-3, and Charon._

_He explained each of them and carefully on who they were, they already knew who Butch was, Jericho was an ex-raider who was hanging around Megaton, RL-3 was the same robot Amata meet yesterday, but originally was a Mister Gutsy Robot. Dogmeat was a dog he found in Scrapyard who was fending off raiders by its own, and later became his master. Paladin Cross was the right hand of the elder and was the guard of his father before and after getting here. Then there was Charon, he was a ghoul under the control of Azrakul, another ghoul who used his contract to do his dark deeds, so when he bough his contract, he shot him. Richard became good friends with everyone, and even gave Charon his freedom by ripping the contract, but even though he was free, Charon saw in him that he was a good person, and he would follow him wherever he went._

_When he got to Little Lamplight and near the back entrance of Vault 87 he talked to them._

"_This is the part where I enter the vault, I think I'll spare you the horror, and get to the part of where I got captured by the enclave." As the memory fast-forwarded to the hallway._

"_Thank you, I think I could not stand much more of the death I have seen so far." Tyrande said with a sigh of relief._

_When he got near the intersection of the hallway, he spotted some kind of beeping device, only to realize too late that it was a flash grenade. It then showed the same man who was in the purifier with his father. It then showed everything he did at Blackrock Mountain, to the point he meet with President Eden. The Night Elves were then confused on how this machine could become leader, of the Enclave; they even asked what the Enclave was._

"_The Enclave were people who believed themselves to be true Americans, and were willing to do anything unethical and so, and kill anyone or anything to achieve their goals, even those that are willing to help them. They don't even care for people who came out from the vaults as well, since they are willing to kill them. And President Eden is just a supercomputer that was created by the government before the great bombings, who got curious about American history, and declared himself president." He said, the Night Elves were stunned at hearing this. To think that an organization were willing to do anything at the expense of the suffering of others was horrifying._

_After he convinced that what Eden was doing was wrong, he then escaped Blackrock Mountain to meet up with his friends at the gates, killing Enclave troops. He then introduced Fawkes, a friendly meta-human, as he calls him, who he freed to get the G.E.C.K. in vault 87. It then turned to the part where he told Elder Lyons that the Enclave is not as organized and the super mutants breed at vault 87, and soon enough it showed the moment he became a member of Lyon's Pride. Then came the battle of for the Purifier, and the destruction made by Liberty Prime. Richard explained that the robot was ought to be used during the war with China but always had problems with its systems that prevented it from working properly. Until finally, it came to him, Sarah, and Colonel Autumn, and in the end he managed to persuade Autumn to stand down and leave, but before having him think more about the Enclave. In the end, it was Richard who volunteered in going inside the irradiated chamber while Sarah watched him do it. When he came to the console, he pressed the buttons 216 and the purifier activated, all while he slowly fell to the ground with his friends now inside trying to get inside the room. The only thing he did before be blanked out, was giving them a thumbs up, and said, "Make my death, count"._

_The screen then closed, and the Night Elves were silent for a moment. He then gave them a short version of what happened to him and Sarah after the Purifier. He told them that after two weeks of recovery, he helped the Brotherhood yet again in defeating the Enclave at Adams Air Force Base, and it was there he found Margret. He explained to them what she was originally before he turned her into an AI. The story went on until the part where he chose which target was to be fired upon, and it was quite obvious that he would target the station itself. Soon enough, the memories turned to him being congratulated at the citadel, then it went to crashed ship he found and it was there the Night Elves saw him getting abducted._

_Then the story of what happened to him and what he did on Mothership Zeta was told yet again. It was quite long and messy, but they got through it just fine, it wasn't until at the end that Richard then fast-forwarded to the part where they had engine trouble, that then transported them to their world. There was much silence after that until Tyrande spoke, "Well, it explains much of how you got here, but how can you deal with all of this much death in your world?"_

"_I learned when I stepped out from the vault, that I needed to be strong in the wasteland, otherwise I would just be another one of its victims. The rule to survive in the wasteland was important yes, but that did not stop me from trying to save it and its people at the same time." He said calmly, with a hint of confidence in voice._

_-0-_

It had only been a few minutes after that meeting, and Tyrande was in deep thought of what to do next. All while Amata had been running through her mind what she saw today, while Richard was about to exit the library.

"I think its high time we head back, and get Sally a present too, I don't ever go back on my promises. Plus, I need to get back to the ship and continue my projects." As he started walking to the door.

"Yes, what are your projects anyway? I may be able to look inside that head of yours, but I can't seem to see what is it your working on."

"Sorry Margret, but I learned something to keep you out certain parts of my head. So until I'm done, you'll just have to keep guessing."

Just as he was about to get to the door, he spotted Tyrande and Amata coming towards him.

"So have you made your decision Lady Tyrande?"

"Yes, I have already spoken to Amata here, and she has already agreed to be your guide here, and our lands should you ever wish to explore. You may also ask Tyrone and Sulona if you wish for them to accompany you as well."

"Alright, but I am also going to other lands to learn more about this world. Is there any person that you know any person who ventured beyond these lands?"

"That would be Sulona, Amata's sister, she has ventured much of the world here and she would be willing to travel with you if you wish."

"Thank you, now then, I will heading back to my ship now, but one question, where can I get a kitten anywhere?"

-0-

As they were heading back to the ship, Richard had picked up Sulona and Tyrone with him, along with a kitten since he wanted to give Sally a present. On their way back, Margret chimed in.

"Uh, guys, I don't know what's going on, but my scanners are picking up an anomaly, and a very big one at best."

"What kind of anomaly?" Richard asked with a hint of fear in his voice. He was afraid that the ship may be compromised and he didn't want to take the ship again.

"It seems to be a temporal anomaly coming far to the southwest."

"Excuse me but what is a temporal anomaly?" Amata asked as she came to the cockpit.

"It usually means that someone is trying to teleport at a specific location. Alright Margret, we'll head back and gear up, and see who our visitors are." As they flew down to the hanger, what they didn't realize was that, they were going to be greeted by someone from the NCR.

**All right done, as always leave a comment if you want to, welcoming any constructive criticism, and any comment that wishes to discourage me from making my story will not be tolerated. Seriously, you can voice your opinion here, but there's a limit on how much you can say your opinion.**

**Anyway… CHAPTER 6 TRAILER!**

The screen fades in to show you a broken radio, only that it begins to spark and then activates and starts playing the song 'Maybe.'

Maybe you'll think of me when you are all alone  
Maybe the one who is waiting for you  
Will prove untrue, then what will you do?

As the camera spans out, you see corpses of dead Enclave and NCR troopers, some burned, and others had bullet holes in them.

Maybe you'll sit and sigh, wishing that I were near  
Then maybe you'll ask me to come back again  
And maybe I'll say "Maybe"

Upon going out further, you see destroyed robot parts scattered along with the corpses all around the desert ground and you see Mothership Zeta off in the distance.

Maybe you'll think of me when you are all alone  
Maybe the one who is waiting for you  
Will prove untrue, then what will I do?

Then the camera then shows a sinister looking trooper with the flag of the New California Republic next to him along with other troopers with their weapons ready.

Maybe you'll sit and sigh, wishing that I were near  
Then maybe you'll ask me to come back again  
And maybe I'll say "Maybe"

Soon enough the camera shows the trooper turning his head to look at you, but you can only see his t-shaped visor.


	6. Chapter 6

**First Contact Again**

_On Mothership Zeta's Hangar Bay_

As Richard was dressed in his armor, he was waiting for Amata and the others to arrive. Before he got into the hangar, he gave Sally the kitten, and let's just say, she was really happy to have a new friend. While he was waiting, RL's group arrived, "Sir, we are ready to deploy on you word." RL said as he saluted him.

"Alright, now we just have to wait for our allies so we can brief them." He didn't have to wait long since Amata, Tyrone, and Sulona arrived. "Here's the situation, our satellite has detected a temporal anomaly to the southwest here." As he pointed to the exact spot where it originated. "Now watch the screen as the anomaly grows." The screen then showed them that the anomaly then grew in size and then stopped after a few meters. "From what the satellite can tell us, we don't know what this anomaly dropped off, but expect whatever might show up. Any questions? Alright get inside the transports and move out!"

They all filed in and they soon enough got outside and headed to the site. "What do you think might have came out of the anomaly?" Amata asked. "We don't usually know, but from what the scanners show, it had to be something big, usually a large force, or something worse." Amata and the others didn't like the sound of that. If there was a large here, or something that might be something else entirely, she didn't want to think what damage could be done to their people. Worse, the entire world while everyone's attention is on the lich king. She put those thoughts aside for now and focused on the mission, unaware they are going to meet some people from Richard's planet.

-0-

_Somewhere in an unknown part of the desert_

A man was just looking through his binoculars until, "Oh man, why the hell do we have to wait around here?" a female voice said. "*sighing* We're out here because we have to scout this desert for any hostiles and any place where we can set up a base of operations. This place doesn't look like the Mojave, so we have to look out for any super mutants, raiders, or anything that might stumble on us." Another voice said, and this one was male.

"I know, but did they really have to stick me with you?" she said with a tone of annoyance.

"Would you rather be at the base and sit around listening to strategies from scout reports?" he retorted with also a hint of annoyance.

"Okay good point, still I would rather be out there shooting something, rather than burn up in this sun." as she continued to look out to the distance until something caught her eye.

"Uh Boone, do you see what I'm seeing?" as she pointed to the north east

Boone then turned his binoculars to where she pointed at, and he could see transports coming in.

"Shit, we got to warn command about this." He then picked up the radio and called it in. "Command this is Scout party 13, we just spotted unidentified flying transports coming in."

A low mechanic voice then responded, "I hear you Boone, I'm near your location, I'll handle them, if they're friendly, I'll see if I can negotiate an alliance, if not, I'll see if I can capture one." Boone knew Hawke could take care of himself, but there are things that he can't take on by himself, especially since Cass is bored.

"Oh no your not, I'm coming along with you, I can't stand this heat here, I'm thirsty, and I really need to do something to take my mind right now." Cass said with a strong hint of anger in her voice.

"*chuckling* Alright Cass, I'll come by to get you, and then we can raise some hell. Boone you think you could make it back to command?"

"Yeah I can make it, just try not to cause much trouble here."

"I'll try, but don't think that it'll last long."

"A few minutes is all we need to get a force ready." As Boone went off to command to get a fighting ready for their 'guests'

-0-

The transports then dropped off the groups, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma squads and got ready to move out.

"Alright, Alpha take the left flank, Gamma move to the right, I'll take Beta with our allies here, keep cloaked until we figure out what were dealing with here." They then walked off into the desert, unaware of what they might find.

They have been walking for a few minutes until a voice came out from the rocks. "Halt! You are trespassing on NCR territory, state your business here or you will be fired upon." Everyone then got their weapons drawn to all sides, but couldn't find where the voice originated, and from what they could tell, the voice was cold, low, and mechanic, and there was also mechanical breathing. This was where Richard replied before anyone else did.

"I am Knight Richard Solomon of the Brotherhood of Steel of the east coast, and member of Lyon's Pride. I came here to this planet on my ship and it has suffered damages to its engines, and I come here to offer an alliance with the NCR." It was silent for a moment until the voice replied.

"I haven't heard that there was a Brotherhood of Steel at the east coast, but judging from the transports you came in and the strange people you have with you, I have to say, we're not in Earth anymore are we?"

"Yes, unfortunately that's true."

It was there, that the man de-cloaked and appeared before them. From what they were seeing, it looked like some kind of mechanic demon with desert clothing. (Think of the SWTFU Ultimate Sith Edition costume…Come on even you guys got to think that armor's cool)" Since you seem to be in the talking mood, I can take you guys to the command post." Just as they were about to go, Cass shouted out.

"Oh man, and here I thought we were going to blast something now!"

"Be glad Cass, we're heading back to base and you can drink all the whiskey you want."

"Well that's the first good news I've heard since we got here." As she got down from a rock formation and went with them.

"Oh right, its ok boys, they're friendly, de-cloak and put the guns down." They soon enough see a lot of the drones de-cloak all around them with their guns trained on them. Soon enough the white one spoke to them, "Sir, yes sir," and said guns were now holstered.

Hawke gave an impressed whistle and said, "Wish I met you at Hoover Dam, your tech might've helped with the Legion there."

"Legion?" Richard said curiously.

"I'll tell you more when we head to base, you'll get the details there."

"So where are we going sir?" RL said as he went to the front of the group.

"Were heading to their headquarters to discuss an agreement." They then crossed the desert until they came upon the bodies.

"Shit, what the hell happened here?" Richard said as he looked at the dead bodies of Enclave and NCR troopers. He has fought the Enclave before, but not this much; such numbers could only be when he invaded Adams Air Force Base.

"This was the battle for Area 51."

"What! Area 51, the Enclave actually knew about it!" Richard said with a mix of shock and fear.

"Unfortunately, yes, we learned about when we saw an increase of Enclave numbers in a certain part of Nevada. The Brotherhood there got suspicious and asked for our help. By the time we learned what was going on, we needed to act fast, else the entire world fall to their hands. The details of the battle as I said will be explained at base." As they continued walking on, but not while they looked at the corpses.

"We lost a lot of good people here, I kept thinking if it was worth this bloodshed. Now, since we're here, I guess it was sort of worth it. If the Enclave ever did beat us at Area 51, things would've been bad for everyone, but we shouldn't have bull rushed the entire facility." Cass said, her voice clearly showing her anger. Something told Richard that the battle wasn't an easy one, but most likely it was also bloody one. He went to look at the Night Elves and their faces clearly showed they did not like the scene before them.

They soon got to the outpost and came across Boone, and few rangers at his back. From what they could tell, the outpost was huge, but looks can be deceiving. Since his Hawke said this was the battle for Area 51, the lab must be down below. As soon as we approach them, some of the rangers were wide-eyed by the drones that were right behind me. He could easily tell, that some of them were afraid of what they could do, though the man with the beret and sunglasses just had a neutral expression in his face.

"So these are the guys that came out of those ships?"

"Yes they are Boone, heh, can't wait to see the Brotherhood get a fit, when they see these guys." Hawke said, chuckling at the matter.

"Anyway, the leaders are waiting for you inside the conference room, along with the elder." Boone said as he walked away back to base.

"Thanks, I'll see you at the-" he was about to say when the comm. link opened up.

"HELLO! Can anyone hear me?" A trooper yelled through the comm. link. He sounded afraid right now.

"What is it trooper?"

"This is outpost Delta and we're being attacked by what looked like horsemen or something, and there's a shitload of them. HELP!" The radio then cut off.

"Looks like were gonna get some action after all. Cass, Boone get some rangers ready and into the vertibirds."

"That won't be necessary, I got my own ride. Transports Alpha, Beta and Gamma, do you copy?" as Richard spoke into his communicator.

"We copy sir."

"Meet me at my position and get ready to transport and drop us off at this location."

"Copy that sir, we'll be at your position in a few seconds." It was there that the large transports came into view and landed in front of everyone. "Everyone get inside and let's see if we can't help them." When everyone got onboard, this was where Cass spoke. "Damn, this kind of kind beats the brotherhood any day." "You'd be surprised, I made this from my ship." "Then the brotherhood scribes are never gonna leave you alone." The docking bay doors then opened to show the battle going on. From their point of view, it looked like horsemen circling around the few rangers defending their outpost; most were wounded inside the tents.

"Take us in the middle of the camp, we'll handle the rest." The ship then dropped everyone off and soon enough a ranger came by.

"Thank God, we need your help here, these creatures started attacking us, when one of our patrols came back."

"Sulona, can you tell me what these things are?"

"These are centaurs, the creatures that are native to the desert here, we should be careful, they tend to attack in large numbers."

"Hey Cass, Boone, wanna play a game?" (A/N: Which you just lost, anyone who doesn't know, look it up on Google. It's a mind game. Those who do know, you didn't see that coming did you?)

"Is it that same game before?" Cass said while smiling widely.

"Yup, whoever gets the most kills wins, while the loser has to pay for drinks."

Then Hawke then activated his lightsabers which were dark black and charged into the centaurs, while Richard got his favorite gun out, and started to ascend into the air. When a few centaurs started to charge right into Hawke with their weapons raised above their heads, he then sliced at their legs, completely cutting them off. The centaurs screamed in pain at the loss of their legs, until Hawke ended their lives at stabbing their chest, and decapitating their heads. He then put his hands back and a spherical energy gathered inside and around his hands. When the centaurs got in close enough, he then spread his hands forward, releasing a powerful push that sent the centaurs flying through the air. In the air, Richard was zigzagging to confuse the archers, all while firing from his gauss cannon rifle. He fired automatic shots at their heads, and sometimes firing one large shot at a group of centaurs. He then also opened his wings and locked onto a group and fired his missiles. The explosion was quite large, that it completely incinerated their bodies. The Night Elves were firing arrow after arrow at critical points at the centaurs' bodies, while Tyrone was casting powerful spells to keep attackers from entering the camp. Boone and Cass along with the drones were also providing cover; Boone was taking sniper shots at the centaurs' heads while Cass was blasting rifle rounds all around, while the powerful weaponry of the drones completely shredded the centaurs. The battle did not take long and all of the centaurs were completely eradicated. The rangers that were alive were completely stupefied at the combined fire, that most of the bodies were almost unrecognizable.

"Wow, I never seen this much carnage before." A ranger said, looking at the aftermath of the battle before them.

"I count 9 kills on mine." Hawke said.

"Mine is 8. Damnit." Replied Cass.

"10 on my count. Looks like you're bringing the drinks on this one Cass."

"I always knew your weapons were deadly, but I never thought they would be this destructive." Amata said in a nearly disbelieving tone as she looked at the bodies that were torn apart by Richard's weapons.

"I just saw what you did Hawke, pretty impressive weapon there, plus, how did you do that to those centaurs?" Richard asked as he descended down.

"Well I guess you could say that I was a guinea pig for the enclave. During the battle for Area 51, I was captured, and most likely they wanted a super soldier with telekinetic powers. Well from what the scientists were telling me while they prodded me with needles. Anyway, I'll call in for reinforcements to take care of the wounded and support your outpost."

"Thank you sir." The ranger said as he tiredly, went to the tents.

"Now we can go back to base." And soon enough everyone got inside the transports and headed off.

-0-

The transports then dropped everyone off at the command center. Richard then told Amata and the others to do whatever they want inside the outpost here. He also warned Amata and Sulona about some males here, of course they were confused about this until he told them that some of the rangers here would stare at them, and "evaluate" them. Before they could say anything to him, he went ahead with Hawke inside the tent.

"I hope they don't get in trouble." Richard said as they waited to meet with the leaders.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves just fine here." Hawke said reassuringly.

"It's not them I'm worried about, it's the rangers. They might not have much protection, but from what I saw of them, they'll send some of the rangers inside the medical tent before the rangers could get in close."

At this Hawke and Richard just laughed at that, and soon enough they went inside. Inside the conference room, they saw General Oliver, Colonel Hsu, and Elder McNamara arguing with each other on what course of action they should take. This was where Hawke made a cough to alert the three leaders they were here.

"So you must be the guy with the alien tech, anyway thanks for saving out outpost, we're already lost as it is." General Oliver said as he stood up to shake Richard's hand.

"Lost, it was because of your foolhardy ambition to take the facility that we ended up here. I knew we shouldn't have allowed you to help us to take Area 51." Elder McNamara exclaimed.

"And let you and your clunky boys have the advantage I don't think so." Oliver said, his hand looked like it was twitching at his handgun.

"That's enough! Arguing won't get us anywhere, anyway Richard you said you came to this planet. Care to tell us where we are?" Colonel Hsu said calming the general and elder… for now.

Richard then began explaining to him what he knew so far, the planet, the natives he meet so far, and what's going on now, until someone stepped into the room.

"Damnit Oliver, when I said we need more time, I mean it! We can't rush anymore than it already is. If we push the systems too much, the whole facility will go in total meltdown. The results will be disastrous, and we might as well be ready for the fallout of chemicals that will spread throughout this world." A familiar voice spoke up. Richard then turned around to spot Doctor Li behind him.

"Doctor Li, Doctor Madison Li?" Richard said as his helmet retracted to show his face.

"Oh my God, is that you, is it really you?" Madison asked in a disbelieving tone. "My God, what happened to you, and where did you get all this equipment?"

"It's a long story, but right now, what are you doing here? In fact how did you get here, last I heard, you were heading for the commonwealth."

"I know, I was heading there myself, until the enclave captured me and took me and other scientists to Area 51. It wasn't the most pleasant trip, but right now I think you should see someone." Madison then pulled the flap to reveal a person Richard thought was long gone.

"Son? Is that you?"

"Dad?" Richard said wide-eyed at this turn of events.

**Oh snap, you didn't see that coming did you! Anyway review and comment if you have any. Someguy300 OUT PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reunion**

Richard couldn't believe his eyes. His father was standing right in front of him, he wondered if it was a just a dream, but unfortunately it wasn't. So many questions ran through his mind, what happened to him, how did he get here, how did he survive? So many questions plaguing his mind he wanted to ask right now, but the one question he wanted to ask right now was this, "Dad, are you real?"

"Yes son, I am real as real can be."

The next thing Richard did was hug his father, he couldn't believe he was alive! Even though he was happy to see him, he still needed to know something.

"How did you survive the purifier chamber, I saw you die in front of me."

"I thought so as well, but apparently, Autumn managed to crawl over to my body and inject me with an advanced Enclave Rad-x." James said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I guess that explains one thing, but still, how did you get here?"

"I believe I can explain that." Madison said.

"The enclave had rounded many of us scientists to work on the technology at Area 51, we didn't have much choice in the matter, so we had no choice but to work. Let me be clear on one thing though, we did not enjoy working for them, even more so when you practically have a gun pointed to your head." Doctor Li said with clear venom in her voice.

"Alright but how did all of you get here?"

"When the NCR and Brotherhood got close to taking the facility, the officers there wanted us to activate the teleportation gate," she said, "We told them, that it was completely unstable and it wasn't ready yet to open and make a jump. But, instead they rushed us and opened the portal, but not before, it caused a rupture, and teleported everyone, including the facility here."

Richard was about to reply until someone else came in, "Madison, have you talked to the leaders yet?" There stepped in a woman who had her black hair tied into a bun, with streaks of white alongside as well from stress and fatigue. She had blue eyes like Richard, pale white skin, and was wearing a lab coat like Doctor Li and his father. Richard was just examining this woman, until his father spoke.

"Catherine, I'd like you meet Richard, our son."

When James said this, Richard was shocked to the core, more than anything else in his life. This was his mother? This was his mother, who died of cardiac arrest? '_How was possible. Dad said that she had died of cardiac arrest.' _He thought. He was lost in his thoughts, that he didn't see his mother speaking.

"Richard, are you alright?"

"Huh, um yeah, but are you really my mother?" he asked dying to know if it really was his mother in front of him.

"Yes son, I am your mother." She stated calmly.

That sentence finally proved it, the woman before him really was his mother. The shock of seeing both his father and mother was just too much for him, that he passed out.

-0-

_In the Medical Tent_

Richard awoke he was on a bed, and he could hear the beeping of medical equipment inside. With a groan as he sat upright, only to turn to his left and see his mom and dad.

"It seems that it really wasn't a dream." He said.

"No, but it's good to see my boy already a handsome young man." Catherine said, as she looked him over. She spotted that he had her bright blue eyes, but had the spitting image of his father too. But when she looked deeper in his eyes, she saw the same determination James had, the kind that said, "I can get shit done, no matter what."

"My God, you really do look like your father, and your eyes tells me that you also have his determination."

"Thanks, mom." He replied back, a bit embarrassed.

"Anyway, mom, what happened to you, I thought you died from cardiac arrest?"

His parents then looked down to the floor, ashamed.

"That's what I told you son, but in reality, she was taken." His father said sadly.

"Taken? What do you mean?"

"I was taken by the Enclave, they raided the purifier, and wanted to get James but got me instead. They took me to Black Rock Mountain and many other places and forced me to help them. Some of the things I was forced to make, I was not proud of." Catherine replied sadness clear in her voice.

"It was only until I was sent to Area 51 along with your father, and that he told me everything that happened to him and you. I could never be more proud of what you did for the wasteland son, there were times I worried about your safety, but I knew you could take care of yourself. You did more than what your father and I could ever hope to do."

"Well, I guess this really explains a lot, but its still good to see you two." As he got up and hugged his parents, and they two returned the gesture.

"Now then, mind telling me why the hell you were in Area 51?" his tone back to the matter at hand.

"The Enclave wanted scientists to unlock the secrets of the alien technology, and use it for their own nefarious purposes," his father said, "If the NCR and the brotherhood in the west didn't come before hand, I'd say the Enclave may have won the battle. Plus, judging from the armor your wearing, you had quite an adventure, mind telling us what happened after the purifier?"

He was about to answer back when his communicator chimed in, it was Sally, "Hey Richard, just wanted to check on you, thanks for the present, also I checked the lab, your project's done!" At this Richard then told his parents to meet him outside while he spoke into his communicator, his parents were confused at what he could be implying.

"Margret can you teleport the package here?"

"Yes I can, but what is this "special" package that you keep from me and everyone else, well except Sally. You seem to trust her with your secret projects, what are you hiding?" Margret said, her tone sounded a bit annoyed.

"I'll be sure to send you video feed, but anyway, teleport it to my location please."

Then in the courtyard, a bright blue sphere appeared and something was materializing within. It was quite a sight since a lot of NCR troopers and Brotherhood soldiers came out and see what it is, with weapons raised. It was only afterwards that everyone saw that it was a big black metal box.

"Son, mind telling me what this is?" his father asked eyeing the metal box.

"Something that will blow your minds." As he began typing in his holographic keyboard and screens. Everyone soon enough came crowding around the metal container, including the Brotherhood of Steel, interested with what might be inside.

"A…nd done!" As he pressed a single button that then released the clasps on the container as steam poured out. Everyone seemed to be anxious for a moment until, they saw a giant hand grab the roof of the container. It slowly came out, and soon enough, they were seeing a bigger and bulkier version of his drones. The drones that came out of the container looked exactly the same as the other drones they saw, but they were colored black, along with a four-missile launcher pod on their right shoulder. They were much bulkier, and everyone could see the different specializations just by looking at the weapons they held.

The two on the left specialized in heavy weapons, both had a large minigun on its back, along with a rocket launcher that seemed to have six holes to fire from. On their thighs, they carried what seemed to be two sub-machineguns. On their right shoulders it said, "Big Daddy" while the other was, "Big Man"

The next two looked like they were engineers and the medics of the squad. They seemed to have a robotic arm on their left shoulder and a few mini drones circling them, and they only carry shotguns and sub-machineguns on their thighs. Their names as well had been etched on their shoulders, "Fixer" while the other was, "Jury Rigger."

The two next to them were most definitely close-quarters, since one had a shotgun in its hand, and sub-machineguns on its thighs along with two very large kukris on its upper arms and a katana on its back. The other one had what looked like a red power fist that cackled with electrical energy, and with the words, "Your face here!" with an arrow pointing to its fingers on its right arm, and seemed to carry only a handgun. The same could be said about the boots as well, like the power fist, it cackled with electricity but on its left it said, "Your ass here!" While the other on his right said "Your balls here!" But the rest on its back was, some kind of electrical chainsaw sword, and a very big energy axe. Just like the others they had names, one with the melee armaments was called, "Psycho," while his partner was called, "Butcher."

Then the next two were probably stealth specialists, since one had a large sniper rifle in one hand, and a large pistol in the other. The second one also had a sniper rifle, but seemed to have an assault rifle in its back and binoculars on its left thigh. Their names were "Blade" and the one with the binoculars was, "Shadow."

But the one that was different was the one that split the group in half. The drone stood in the middle of the group, and it seemed to be the leader of them since it had the insignia of the group that had a letter S on it on his right shoulder. (Think of the captain's shoulder in Section 8) He held the same assault rifle like the drones did, but with a missile launcher as well on his back, two sub-machineguns on his thighs, and a power sword on his hip, all while he held two pistols in his hands. His name on his left shoulder was, "Boss." It was also there that when the group got out of the container, and everyone in the vicinity had their mouths agape along with the Night Elves who arrived to see what the commotion was, while Richard was smiling like an idiot. That's when the drone in the middle spoke.

"Sir, Sigma Squad reporting for duty. What can we kill for you today?"

**OH YEAH! Thanks to Black Ops, I decided that I should make my own special team. Well here it is! Anyway review and comments are appreciated. And sorry if I'm not updating fast enough, you know school and all the usual perks to it. Anyway SOMEGUY300 OUT PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Allies**

_In an unknown level of Area 51_

Richard was busying away his time with Margret and Sally. When he first entered this level, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had many components and materials to continue his project, as well as increase his own forces. Still, the shocked looks on everyone's faces were priceless.

_(Flashback)_

_Everyone's faces had a shocked expression and their mouths were agape at the group before them. Richard however was just smiling like an idiot again in front of everyone. It wasn't until his father broke the silence, "Son, did you build these robots?" his voice clearly showing his surprise. "Why yes, yes I did father." His son replied with a happy tone._

"_Son I don't know how you did it, but why did you make these men? Surely it would've taken many materials to make them." His father said in a disbelieving tone._

"_Well, yes, but I used my ship's laser as a drill to harvest materials from the earth's crust." Richard had replied coolly, all around he could see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces, including his Night Elf companions. He mentally chuckled to himself seeing all their expressions; he made sure to remember this for quite while. It was there that the elder of the Mojave came to address him._

"_How did you manage to learn how to make these machines? You must share with us how to make them."_

"_Hmm, how about no. I don't really trust you brotherhood boys yet; the only one I do trust is Elder Lyons in the east coast brotherhood. I respect that man, and if you want to learn how to make your own, you'll have to earn my trust." He replied calmly to McNamara._

"_You will tell us." The brotherhood knights and paladins then seemed to inch a little more closely to them, and some of which looked like they were going to draw weapons._

"_Are you threatening me elder?" Richard's tone said, anger almost rolling off his tongue when he said, 'elder.' "Because I am very sure that my men can easily blow right through your men here and now, if you want to test their abilities." Sigma squad and the drones around the base then tightened their grips on their weapons, and were getting ready to pull out their weapons and attack if Richard said the word. The stare down on who would make their move seem to last a few more seconds and were about to trade deathblows until someone came between Richard and McNamara._

"_Okay! Well you proved your point, but now we need some help here." A girl said, she then turned to Richard and offered her hand. "Hello, my name is Veronica Santangelo, a fellow scribe of the Brotherhood of Steel." Richard looked at her for a second until he took the hand. "A pleasure to meet you Veronica, but what do you mean by you need help?"_

"_Veronica! We do not need his help, we will get it eventually." Elder McNamara angrily said._

"_And how long have we been trying to open it. 5 hours. And each time, we aren't even getting close to solving the code. Plus, we could ask for his help, since he does know a lot about alien tech." Veronica stated as matter of factly._

"_What are you guys talking about?" Richard said, whose interest was piqued._

_The elder only sighed in defeat. "We are trying unlock the other parts of the facility, but apparently, the door that leads to the other levels is locked. The scientists and scribes have been trying to break the code that unlocks the door, but no one seems to know how." At this, Richard then wanted to really know what was beneath Area 51. He then told the Elder that he would be willing to unlock the door, and would meet him Veronica, and Hawke in a few minutes._

_He then came up to Amata and her group who were still shocked by the ordeal. "Are you guys alright?" He asked, afraid if the scene that took place might've traumatized the Night Elves. "Yes, we are fine…we are just shocked if you traded death blows with the humans here." Amata replied for the entire group._

"_Alright, I didn't want to scare you guys, anyway, Tyrone can you inform Tyrande of this event. She must be alerted of the people here, and quickly too, should anyone else find out about this place, people are going to want to have apiece of technology hidden here, along with the people stationed here. Should anyone convince NCR here, since the brotherhood are just tech-hoarding isolated bastards (check the falloutwiki, the brotherhood is like that), things are gonna get worse." He couldn't have said any truer words. If the Alliance or Horde got wind of this, the results would be disastrous. Tyrone wasted no time and changed into bird form and flew off. Meanwhile Amata and Sulona told Richard that they would rest within the barracks; he also told them that they should not beat much of the NCR troopers here if they try and court them forcefully. At that comment, Sulona only laughed at that while Amata just shook her head._

_He then reached the elevator while he ordered Sigma team to make patrol rounds with the other rangers. Once the elevator started going down, he also noticed his parents and Dr. Li was in as well. The elder had explained to him that ever since they took the facility, they have been trying to reach the lower levels that the enclave has kept secret. Apparently, the enclave stored most of their secrets down there, while the NCR and Brotherhood got closer each level down. As soon as the elevator stopped, it then showed Areas 51's splendor and glory. Richard saw many entry ways that lead to different parts of the facility, all while there was a alien ship right in the middle of everything, with scientists and scribes looking over the aircraft. He was snapped out of his thoughts, when Veronica, the elder, Dr. Li, and his parents lead him around the aircraft to then board another elevator to the lower levels. They rode it down for a few minutes and each level got deeper until it stopped at the final level. The elevator door opened to reveal a giant door in front of them, ahead of them; Richard noticed some scientists and scribes around a large console terminal in front of the door, still trying to break the code that kept the door sealed. Of course Richard noticed the one person he hated to see again in his entire life. Dr. Zimmer. Now he hated that man for a reason, instead of being a true scientist to further the good of humanity, he mostly isolates himself with the other scientists at the Commonwealth in an organization called the Institute, and only cares for scientific credit. What really made him hate that man, was because he created androids, robots that are made to look, feel, and act like humans. But what Dr. Zimmer really treats them was slaves, tools for him to use and cast away to further his own selfish goals. He heard rumors about the institute, about creating AI's and androids, but the one thing he knew about them was that, they care only about technology. And he wasn't about to let some selfish bastards from the Brotherhood or the Institute learn technology that is beyond their comprehension, unlike him, since he already know most of what alien tech can really do._

_The moment he came up to them, Zimmer spoke, "Well, I never thought I'd see you again. Considering the fact that your wearing technology that you, primitives, don't understand." At that comment, he wanted to punch Zimmer in the face. Hard. With his super-human strength. "Dr. Zimmer, never thought I would see the day that I would look at your face again, but right now I know you need help, so let me handle this." He then opened up a few holographic screens and keyboards and saw many codes, numbers, and options within the screens. He looked at them for a few seconds before contacting Sally, and asking her to grab Margret, and teleport themselves to his location. He then began typing furiously as codes and numbers darted sideways across the screens. It was during that time that a bright flash appeared next to him and Sally appeared._

"_Hello!" She said excitedly._

"_What is a child doing here, and how did you get here?" One of the scientists said._

"_She's sally, and right now I need her and Margret right now." Richard said, not taking his eyes off the screens._

"_Well, she should not be here, technology like this, is not a plaything for her to handle." Zimmer retorted to him._

"_Hey, that wasn't nice." Sally said, "Calm down Sally, I'm almost done." As Richard then typed a few more codes, and then the giant metal door, began to begin the process of unlocking._

"_Well, I guess, you're not that incompetent after all." Zimmer said, and that comment, only added to one of the reason why Richard should punch him right now. Just as the scientists and the scribes were about to enter the lift down to the lower levels, a red force field blocking their path. "What's going on?"_

"_You really thought that I would let you guys use the technology hidden here for your purposes? No. I only 'tampered,'" with air quotes at the word, "the computer to only allow people I authorize. Which means, only Veronica, Dr. Li, mom, dad, Sally, Margret, and Hawke can pass through." At that comment, he clearly saw all the shocked and angered faces at him. Priceless. He then motioned for the others he allowed access to come with him._

-0-

In an unknown part of the lower levels

He was working on one of the projects he wanted to complete, with the resources here; he could find a way to heal the wasteland and make technologies that would help humanity in many ways. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Margret chimed through his comm. "Richard your parents wish to check on you."

"Alright I'll go head up." As he headed for the elevator.

"If you keep yourself cooped up down here. You'll hate the sun." Margret said jokingly.

Richard laughed at the comment, and replied, "I know, but then the scribes want to torture me on information on what I found down here."

"I still can't believe all this was just lying here, for the taking." She was right; it was practically it was like walking into a huge toy store.

-0-

(Lol flashback again)

_They rode the huge elevator down to the restricted levels until, "You haven't said anything in a while Hawke." Richard said out of the blue._

"_I was enjoying the scene where you pissed off Zimmer, I knew it was right to hate that man since I met him down here." Hawke calmly said back to him, almost sounded as if he was about to laugh at that comment. "Besides, I didn't feel it was my place to say anything yet."_

_They soon reached the first level, and only thing they saw was a huge armory, a multitude of weapons both man made and alien. Everyone inside the elevator had their mouths agape at the very sight of everything. "Wow, this is a shitload of weapons." Hawke said. Richard then got out of his daze of weapons, and decided to continue on to the next level. The next level was the armor containment pods. From what everyone could see, it held different kinds of armor, all in stasis pods, ready to be deactivated and the armor in perfect condition to be used at a moments notice. In Richard's vision, he saw that the armor was categorized, on the left was some kind of technical armor that covered the entire body. (Look up Blacklight armor in Blacklight: Tango Down) The next rows were somewhat of the same design; only the color, helmet, and armor pieces were different. (Fear 2 Replica soldiers) Then the last rows were very different. They looked like they made to be menacing, the helmets of where the mouth is usually at, seem to have what looked like a rebreather/gas mask, and the optical lenses on their helmets seem to glow red. (Helghast troopers) The next level seemed to calm people down; the level they were in is a large medical facility with everything that could treat any wounds, and there seemed to be also what looked like tanks filled with some liquid, and they came to a conclusion that it could used to dunk a person in to then have their wounds healed inside. "Well, at least we know where to send the wounded at." Richard said, as they then descended down another level._

_The level they then arrived at was the science lab. In that level, it looked like everything was there to conduct experiments, create components, and any other breakthroughs needed to be made. From Richard's field of view, thanks to his augmentations, he saw what looked like a teleportation system. He didn't know whether or not to tell the others right now, but decided to tell them later as well as check it out when he had time. At this, Richard spoke, "Well, at least we can use these huge labs to conduct our experiments should we find a way back home." At that comment, everyone nodded in agreement. On the next level left everyone astounded. Everywhere they saw were machinery making and creating weapons, armor, and what looked like vehicles, along with parts to make mechs. This then made Richard deduce that it is the engineering and factory bay. The final level then just blew their minds. Inside were rows upon rows of a lot of mechs and vehicles, and at the end was a giant robot, and I do express the word "giant." The robot looked like it could take down an entire city, since on the shoulders were large missile pods and on top of them, were a three-barrel cannon, there also was a dome on the back as well that also contained missile pods. It had what looked like a particle ion cannon on its chest too, along with particle cannons for hands. (King Kriptor from Supreme Commander 2, the chest cannon was my idea, and also KING KRIPTOR FTW!) Everyone had just stared at awe at the robot, and then Sally broke the silence by saying, "Cool, a giant robot!"_

-0-

Back to the present

He arrived back up to spot his parents waiting. "Hey mom, dad, it's always good to see you, but what are you guys doing here?" His parents exchanged nervous looks and his dad replied in a afraid tone, "Well son, the NCR and Brotherhood are getting to the point of storming down here with their guns with the amount of troops, drones, war droids, vehicles, and equipment teleporting in and coming up the elevator. Just what war are you planning on waging with this army here?" It was true, it has only been a few days since he began pouring his cloned troops onto the surface to begin preparations on making a base. Now I say a few days was because, ever since coming out and explaining what they saw down there, the NCR and Brotherhood instantly wanted Richard to give them full access to everything down there. But Richard flat out denied them; saying that he did not trust the NCR yet, and he definitely did not like the Brotherhood to even had a single piece of technology to them. He would rather face a deathclaw naked with but his bare hands before he does that. Of course they threatened him into making him allow access, but thankfully Veronica along with his parents and Dr. Li helped defend him saying, that since he has knowledge about the tech down there, its only right that he allows certain people to come down with him. Reluctantly they agreed. When he went back up to the surface, he caught Amata and Sulona waiting for him outside. When he asked why they were waiting, they said they wished to get away from the men here and return to the ship, since some have been mostly ogling them who were off-duty. Amata also commented, with anger clear in her voice, that they may have been imagining them what they looked like without their armor. At that comment, Richard laughed very hard, and when he gained his composure, he called Sigma squad, and a few transports to pick them up.

When they returned to the ship, he then got the chip Sally had on her and uploaded Margret back inside the ship's mainframe. "You know, I never knew the enclave was experimenting with alien tech. A lot of the stuff down there could really do a lot of damage if they had the chance." As Margret reviewed the video while she was inside the containment unit. "Yeah, but I need to use those resources there to help this planet, you already know that I'm not the kind of person to just leave people who need dire help."

"Things are going to go down hill from here." Margret replied sadly.

"You know Margret, considering what happened right now, it's going to happen sooner than you think." Richard replied as he plotted course to land in the hidden hangar bay at Area 51.

He let Amata and Sulona get dropped off at Darnassus assuring them that he would return when business as done in Area 51. They were still unsure about what he was planning, but sort of knew he would never do anything to betray the Night Elves' trust. He then landed his ship in a hangar in a part of Area 51, but when he landed scientist and scribes wanted to study the ship. Luckily, Hawke arrived with some NCR troopers to clear them out, Hawke told him that even though General Oliver may not like being denied access to the stuff down there, but at least he's content in not having the Brotherhood have it. He then started to move his equipment and drones down to the restricted levels, but not before asking Hawke, Veronica, Dr. Li, and his parents to join him. When they got to the labs, he then told them of his plan of cloning himself to then have them arm themselves with the armor, weapons, mechs, and vehicles made here. They of course asked why, he only told them, "It's for a war waging in the north." They may have not known, but during his meeting with Tyrande, she told him recent events that have befallen their world, and have sent their forces and heroes to combat the Lich King and his undead forces. They exchanged nervous glances then went ahead with his plan. Margret was also a great help since she really helped with operations while they made the clones. It took a week and a half until they finally got a good batch done, but it was during those days, that Richard had somehow got drones to begin reconfiguring his ship, they wanted to ask why, but just ignored it for now. Everyone was quite surprised at how fast they managed to make an accelerated flash-cloning process, even though they had complications, it was quickly dealt with and the process went back up to speed. They felt it was quite an achievement to make this kind of breakthrough. Richard then made a capsule that would then implant his memories into the minds of the clones of his battle tactics, and important information about the basics of survival, combat, and the technology and mechs of this place he learned from other sources of the base. He even had the memories of when he first came to Azeroth, up to this point implanted as well. Plus, he had them implanted with some memories of his past as well, so they could know the people around them. One thing was certain, the clones were going to be like him.

It was a day until the clones got out of the tanks and began seeing the world around them. It was only a few seconds later that one of them said, "So, we're clones right? I gotta say it's interesting being a clone of this guy here." The clone said pointing to Richard. "But I have to ask, are you our commander?"

"Yes." Richard replied calmly to them.

"Do we have free-will over our actions?"

"Yes. You guys are clones of me, and well, we're all too good-natured to do anything bad." The clones came to reply and nod their heads in agreement.

"But what about our names, surely it isn't our designation number?"

"Actually no, you guys can come up with your own names, that's why I'm letting you guys have free reign." At that comment the clones seemed happy of being able to have their own names, and the way they want to live their life.

"One final thing, we seem to have your memories from before, so it's true."

"Yes."

"Well, we aren't the kind to turn our backs to people who need help, since we're the same person, so point us to the armory, and we'll get started. Also, if your making more clones, we'll be sure to give them the right introduction when they wake up."

Then the days after that, astounded everyone, Richard then began production of drones, mechs, war-droids and vehicles in the engineering bay, and also began making having his new designs made too. (Think of the mechs, vehicles, and war-droids from Fear 2, Killzone, and Star Wars TFU 2. Oh and the bots from Killzone 2 as well. And for those that forgot, Section 2 vehicles are also added… along with the devastators and lance vehicles from Borderlands) It was during that time he made more clones, and troops began to increase in numbers, and started pouring through the elevator, and teleporting near the entrance of the elevator as well. He then had the drones, mechs, and supplies come out as well, but inside the supplies came new weapons and armor for the NCR. They were grateful for the new supplies, but still got worried why he was sending this much forces up here. Of course it didn't end there, he had his ship remodified to be more "different." His ship was completely remodeled; it was made to be more of an elegant and slimmer ship while also sporting plasma cannons on the sides of the ship and still retain the laser cannons from his old ship, while having what looked like three large cannons of what he called, "Magnetic Accelerator Cannons" or MAC for short. In the middle of the seemed to what looked like an energy core, along with what looked like a sphere-like entrance. But in reality it's the gravitational beam to pick up and drop troops and vehicles, and also acted as the "death ray." One final touch to it was hangar bays for the fighters he soon produce.(Yes, its from Halo, but then, I got a plan for this ship later on, just don't flame me about making this army, the explanation will be at the end of the story. If anyone can guess, it's the CCS-class Battlecruiser) Within the entire ordeal, Richard's mind began expanding growing, at a faster rate, and his augmentation cells began evolving.

**Okay sorry for the long update guys, but you know, life, high school, homework. Anyway, if your wondering why I let him create this army, it's mostly because I have plans in store for them, and it's been bugging me for some time to create. Plus, I do plan on Richard on meeting with the NCR discussing a deal with them to give support up north. Besides, they do need a ride home, and Richard can't take an entire undead army with Hawke's companions and other characters that will be introduced besides right now. Oh yeah, one last announcement, CHARACTERS ARE WELCOME NOW, that's right, I will choose any characters you send me and will now appear in my story. Right now I am accepting Horde characters, and will get to the Alliance soon. Just pm me or do so in the reviews. Just give me the name of your character, race, class, and what kind of personality you want your character.**

**Anyway this is Someguy300 signing off, and hoping that your Thanksgiving was a great one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Goodbye NCR and Brotherhood**

_Inside Area 51_

"Listen son, I know your making an army, but for what war are you talking about?" His father asked worriedly.

"I'll talk to you later father, but right now I need to repair the teleporter." Richard replied in a normal tone.

His father and mother just exchanged worried glances at each other as they saw him walk off.

"Serenity, how goes with the repairs?" Just then a purple orb appeared next to him, from what it looks like, it looked like a robot observer, but in reality, it was the monitor of Area 51. (Some of you halo guys know what it looks like) "While the important systems to the teleporter are restored, more power is required for it to completely work." The eye replied back in its neutral monotone.

Monitor 235 also known as Serenity, was the enclave's own artificial intelligence. Though it was a first the enclave could advance so far to make an AI in Richard's perspective, the AI still did not understand half if not most of the alien technology held within the facility. The few good things about it though, was that it was the AI that took part in the construction of most of the facility along with the data organizing within the computer systems and of the converted alien weaponry, armor, and drones. He found her within its data station in room with the super computer of the facility. He even managed to convert her into serving him by using his knowledge of computers to make him the new permanent host of Area 51, he also managed to give her a personality as well, but she just usually replies neutrally. When Margret found out, she felt as if Richard was dumping her for a new AI, of course, Richard explained to her that they could use the knowledge that Serenity knows for their own purposes, and improve any designs she may hold. During these times Margret and Serenity tend to have a intelligence battle from time to time, and see who can out-think who.

"Divert all unnecessary power to the teleporter, see if that helps, if it still doesn't work, then I'll try and rewire the power couplings to give it more juice." Richard then went to the nearest terminal to call a meeting with the general of the NCR and the elder of the Brotherhood. They would only complicate things in his plans if they stay here longer.

He then came upon Dr. Li who was currently working with a few chemicals. She only added a drop into the container that it went from purple, to green. "With the progress were making here, we could make the entire wasteland fertile again." She said, proud of the progress she was making. She saw out the corner of her eye, Richard was waiting behind her.

"Something wrong Richard?"

"Yes, Dr. Li, I need to ask you a question."

"Of course, I managed to get this far in my work, and I could use a break right now," as she set the container down on the table, and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"I plan on sending away the NCR, the Brotherhood, and the scientists back home, the teleporter is repaired but it still needs enough power for it to work properly. But, what I am going to ask you right now is, can you stay behind?"

Shocked was the right word in her mind right now, why would he even consider this?

"Richard why do you need to send the NCR and Brotherhood back? I know you don't like this brotherhood as much as I do, but me? What about the other scientists here? We could use this facility, and discover its potential and see if we could use to benefit the wasteland."

"That's exactly it, but I don't trust anyone here, the scientists from the commonwealth will want to hoard as much data they can, like the Brotherhood, once we discover how everything works. The NCR is a good nation, but from what I read about them before we came here, they are a bunch of beurocratic idiots. From what I heard from a few of the troopers and Hawke, they are expanding too fast for their forces to handle. They're already stretched thin as it is, and some of their laws aren't exactly the best for everyone." He looked at her in the eye right now, and she can see that fire in his eyes, the kind James had when he's determined.

"I know you may call me as stubborn as my father sometimes, but this world is in trouble. The people here are facing a powerful evil to the north, and for me to just leave them here, would just make me as bad as the Brotherhood. I know its asking a lot, but right now I only trust you since you've always been a friend of my parents. I aim on asking for Hawke's help along with his group, and I'll also be asking my parents to stay. Please at least consider this decision, but if you decide to go home, then I'll gather as much data for you to analyze, and keep it in a storage device, it'll be protected with an encoded password, and I'll tell you how to unlock it."

Madison only let out an aspirated sigh, he was right that he was stubborn as his father, but help saving this world was too much for her, and everyone to handle. But from the way he told her, there was not much she could do to convince him otherwise, and if he's staying, James and Catherine were going to be staying as well. They wanted to catch up on lost time, since James was believed to have died when Richard was 19, and Catherine was taken before he could've started his childhood. She took one look at him, and told her answer.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but, I'm staying with you," Richard seemed to relax a little when he heard that, "But we're going to need a team if we're going to using this facility. Me and your parents still don't know how all of this works."

"Don't worry, thanks to Serenity, I'm learning more about Area 51. But, that's not all." He looked around to see if no one was around. "I'm already learning and adapting, Madison, I don't know how or why, but I can easily see a look at a schematic and tell how it works. Even when I read a book, I just need a second to tell the entire page, word for word." He started to walk around a bit, and use his hands for emphasis on how important this matter is.

"I'm also getting stronger, faster, and my reflexes are already more than that of a normal human. What's worse is that I may be telekinetic, earlier when I was making repairs to the teleporter, a wrench slowly moved into my hand even though it was a feet away from me. I think it may have been from the augmentations the aliens injected me with, when I was abducted. I'll let you see a blood sample to see the cause, but for now, we need to keep this matter a secret. You can tell me parents, but at a secret location where no one will hear."

Madison knew Richard wasn't the kind to lie, in fact, it have been impossible for him to lie at all, but from the way he described his situation, then its best that his parents know about it. But the one thing that got her thinking was what he meant when he was augmented. She already knew he was abducted because he has a ship of his own, and he couldn't have made it by himself, but if what he said has to deal with what was injected to him, it would be best to examine him, if people found out, they'll want to make him into their lab rat. Her only response to him was a simple nod, and Richard then thanked her, and went off to find Hawke and tell him what he was planning to do.

-0-

_In Hawke's barracks_

"You do realize that they won't stand for it." Hawke said after hearing everything. Hawke's group consisted of Arcade Gamnon, Boone, Veronica, Cass, a cyber dog named Rex, a ghoul named Raul, a shop security robot called Eyebot (Duraframe)-Subject E, or known as ED-E, and a super mutant named Lily. There were however two guys dressed as veterans, just sitting around in a corner. The news however didn't shock them; it's the fact that Hawke and Richard almost looked EXACTLY the same. Now if you remember Hawke was captured into becoming an enclave super soldier, but the fact was that he too was augmented. There were a few facial features that made them different, but still, they almost looked like brothers.

"Are you two lost brothers or something?" Veronica asked, dumbfounded.

"I was born a single child." Richard replied.

"I however have three brothers. Now before you ask I'll give you some details about them. Their names are Falcon, Kite, and Sparrow. Falcon and I are both 19. Sparrow and Kite are 18."

"Where are they now?"

"Falcon and Kite decided to stay in the Mojave and help out the people there. Sparrow and me on the other hand joined with the NCR and the veterans. Plus, before any of this happened we used to be couriers for the Mojave Express. The only reason we're here now is because of a scandal delivery which ended up me getting shot in the head twice and left for dead."

At that comment Richard was stupefied. No one usually could survive a shot to the head, and survive, let alone have no brain damage whatsoever. "How did you survive?"

"Call me lucky. Anyway it was because of that we went on an adventure of a lifetime, and meet up with the others along the way. We even managed to scrounge up some old veteran armor and anti-materiel rifles from a few bodies along the way. We made the dusters black and had our own insignias on there so the NCR didn't confuse us with their own. Though the one thing I don't know is that Falcon and Kite seem to get up and go off when we get to New Vegas sometimes. Falcon tells us he was visiting someone and headed for the Thorn while Kite also said the same thing and went to the Vault 21 hotel."

"Don't seem to know why but the next day we see quite happy and content about something. It was like they had the best night of their lives. And I don't mean sleeping soundly either."

Changing the topic, "So Hawke what's your decision?"

"I'm willing to help, but you'll have to give the leaders a good reason why you're doing this. Knowing them, they're gonna be stubborn as hell in going back." Hawke then walked out of the barracks, leaving the team behind. Richard then turned his attention to Veronica.

"I already told you my plan, are you going back with the Brotherhood?"

"As much as the Brotherhood is like a family to me, I think I can learn a lot of this place. Plus, the relations between me and the scribes isn't really good right now."

"What about everyone else?"

"Hawke's helped me out with my problems, if he's staying here, you can bet I'm tagging along." Cass answered.

"Every sniper will always need a spotter." Boone replied and offering one of his rare smiles.

ED-E and Rex beeped and barked in approval.

"I follow wherever the boss goes." Raul answered.

"Ah what the hell, he helped us out, so I might as well follow wherever he goes." Arcade said.

"A CHILD WILL ALWAYS NEED A GRANDMOTHER'S GUIDANCE." Lily commented rather loudly, but then again she was a super mutant. Richard also wondered why one person was missing.

"How come his brother Sparrow isn't here?"

Veronica answered for him, "Hawke didn't want to put him at risk and lose his youngest brother when we were fighting the enclave, and so he convinced the higher-ups to assign him somewhere else. His brother wasn't thrilled about it but he understood why he did it."

Richard nodded in understanding then headed over to two rangers from what he can tell they also wore black dusters (The correct term in describing the jacket the veterans wear over their armor). One of them spotted him coming and saluted him.

"Private Danson, SpecOps of Black Recon. How can I help you sir?" (Eh, I can't seem to think of a good name for the group.)

"Black Recon? Is this the name of Hawke's group? "

"Yes sir."

"So who's he?" Richard said pointing over to the man who was sitting and leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. His head was tilted to the side Richard guessed he was sleeping.

"That's Jim, he's the newest edition to the team, and most of the time we call him Rookie."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Well its because he just finished his basic training. Command thought that the best way for a new recruit to be a hardened soldier is by placing them in experienced squads and learn from them. Take for us for example, we are specialized in different professions and command believes that if Rookie can learn from us, then he might be able to know how to assess different combat situations."

Danson then leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "We also know that he's been getting close to Veronica lately, and some of the guys here have been making a pool to see if he can get in her pants." Just then Danson received a kick in his butt. It was from Jim. Apparently, he wasn't that asleep.

"Okay changing the subject here, how did he get into the NCR in the first place, in fact why was he placed in the group in the first place?"

"Well I was assigned here because the higher-ups thought my skill with a rifle could be more useful with Hawke. Rookie on the other hand was practically shoved into group, and told not to ask any questions about it but let him learn from us.

"That answers one question, could you answer this one? You guys really went through a lot, what happened here?"

Cass answered his question, "It was a mass slaughter here. The enclave dug in deep and we lost most of our forces at the entrance. Even we got inside the infiltration teams were torn apart with the security systems and the ambush points made by the troopers."

It was at that moment Hawke then entered back again and announced to the group, "Alright the leaders have met up in the command tent, and they are REALLY pissed."

"I guess I have a meeting with the military leaders."

As he was beginning to head out, he caught sight of Hawke walking over to Cass, where she had a devilish grin on her face. She then grabbed his hand and led him to a separate room.

"Uh, are they-"

"Yes." Boone interrupted before he could finish.

"So they're gonna-" Richard started again but Boone answered back.

"Pretty much."

Richard just left it at that.

(**You guys know what I'm talking about!**)

-0-

_In the Command Center_

When Hawke said they were pissed, he was right, the elder and general were practically fuming at what Richard said.

"How could you propose such a thing? You just want the technology here for yourself!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Don't think the brotherhood won't fight what we fought hard to obtain." McNamara said.

"Now, now, let's not get too worked up about this."

"Worked up, you're asking us to leave this base that could benefit the NCR in your hands!" Oliver shouted.

"Don't forget about our agreement general. The brotherhood also needs to research the technology here, don't think its all yours." McNamara said as he glared at Oliver.

"Gentlemen please. Think of the position you're in." Richard spoke coolly, but what he didn't know was that his ability was starting up again, and this time it was influencing his "silver tongue."

"Basically, the officials at the NCR will think you and your forces are dead. Thus, if you don't return to the Mojave with the technology you discovered, they will most likely promote the next closest military officer your position." When Oliver heard that, he was stunned that he had a point. The entire facility was taken when the teleporter malfunctioned and the officials may have already declared them dead if they haven't returned back.

"And elder, wouldn't the brotherhood outposts be scattered and argue over who is supposed to take the position of elder? Plus, think of what the technology could be used when turned in to the West coast brotherhood." McNamara then went pale at the thought. He was right. Without leadership, the outposts in the Mojave would lose leadership and will most likely argue over who is qualified to be leader. He also had a point when he said that the technology could benefit the brotherhood. The advance technology here could change everything.

"Even if we could how will be able to return, the teleporter was destroyed beyond repair when it was used." McNamara said.

"Actually I have a solution to your problem." Richard said with a sly smile on his face.

-0-

_Inside the facility_

Both the NCR and Brotherhood were all lined up, as the teleporter was ready and already charging. Richard was very confident that this would work, but decided to be on the safe side and ask Serenity.

"Serenity, are you sure there's enough juice to get everyone back?" Richard never doubted the numbers, there was always one thing that could go wrong and ruin everything.

"Yes sir, I am very positive, with the amount of power that we have to the teleporter, we should have enough for one trip back to Earth. The odds of this being successful is 75.9999%"

"Alright," he then turned to Oliver and McNamara and produced two cubes and handed it to them, "these cubes holds important data that could benefit mankind. Including advanced schematics for NCR trooper armor and weapons. It also includes schematics for crop farming; I figured that you'd need it when you need the crops the most during the seasons. To open it just press the button underneath and it'll show the data." Oliver thanked him and turned to McNamara.

"In this one, it holds data on how to make advanced Eye-bots like ED-E, along with schematics on improved laser weapons and power armor. I figured that you'd want a little kick when dealing with deathclaws and the such."

"And what of the technology here?" McNamara may have been grateful that he was giving them upgrades on their armor and weapons, but he wasn't fully confident in leaving the facility alone with him.

"The teleporter could only stay open for so long, and with that fact that most of half of the facility's power was damaged during the attack, this is all that you can take with you in order come out in one piece. Another fact would that Earth is all the way in the other side of the galaxy, so it's taking all of the facility's power to make a jump this far. Besides you don't have to worry about me, Hawke is with me and his team, so basically he can keep an eye on me while you guys are away."

Oliver and McNamara didn't like the idea of leaving the facility to a guy they barely know, but they do trust Hawke and knowing him, he'll be sure to keep an eye on him until they could find a way to return back to Earth. The teleporter then began to hum as the wheels within it started spinning. It went faster and faster as energy within it started growing bigger until it was a huge ball of energy. The rings then slowly stopped spinning and then formed midway to make a gate as the energy stretched out to form the portal.

"Okay people the portal's open but it won't hold for long! I suggest you go right now before anything happens!" Richard shouted to the addressed crowd. Everyone soon enough gathered their things and started up the stairs to the portal, a few were hesitant about going through it, but if it helped getting back home, they were willing to take it. After a few seconds of a few people putting their hands in to test if it works, they then stepped through and waited until they went to the other side. It was here that Oliver decided to ask, "Where will this take us?"

"It will take you to the outskirts of the original area of the facility. You guys know of how to get back right?"

"Of course. I may not be fully trusting in you yet but, thank you." As he extended his hand for Richard to shake. Richard shook his hand, as well as McNamara as he thanked him as well. It took a few minutes until everyone from the NCR and brotherhood passed through the portal. The scientist then left as well, and Richard also had a harder time in agreeing on what could be given to them when they return to Earth. Richard then had handed them a cube that contains some knowledge about the enclave's research in technology (and that's not the alien technology, also don't blame me for this part here I don't have any idea what to give the scientists). This then left the room empty with himself, his parents, Dr. Li, and Serenity. One thing about the portal though, was that it was not closing down.

"Um, Serenity, would you mind telling me why the portal is still open?" Richard was not worried that there might have been a malfunction, but it was the thought that something may have been caught in the other end.

"There appears to be three more users that are coming from the other end sir."

"Users?" As he said that, he saw three figures get thrown out of the portal and landed with a thud on the stairs and roll down to the floor before them. From what he saw, the three figures looked like NCR veterans that he saw Danson and Jim wear. As they got up and get a feel of where they were, the portal behind them started dissipating and rings slowly drop down to the platform. When the three figures got up, their reactions were shocked, surprised, and anxious with their weapons they had on them drawn. The three of them noticed the people before them and one of them spoke up.

"Who are you and where are we?"

"I am Richard Solomon, and you are in Area 51. Might I ask who you three are?" He told them, but for some reason, they look vaguely familiar.

"I'm Falcon," one said another said, "I'm Kite," and the last one said, "and I'm Sparrow." Though the last one said it almost sheepishly.

Then it dawned upon him, they were Hawke's brothers that he mentioned earlier.

"You're Hawke's –" he was about to finish until Serenity chimed in.

"Sir, I am getting a transmition from one of the outposts on the surface. Transmitting now." Serenity's eye then showed a screen that showed the helmet of the Neon dark trooper under his command. (The guys that look like helghast)

"Sir, Amata, Sulona, and Tyrone are here and say that they need to meet you. Something about the ambassadors from the Alliance wanting to meet you in person."

Richard just groaned at the confirmation before him. This was gonna be a long day ahead.

**AH-HA! You thought I was gone did you! Well I'm back, with some new ideas for the story. Although I have to say sorry that it was a long time in updating, you know, school, life, homework, not being able to get on fanfiction since its blocked to deliver my chapters at home. Also, sorry if chapter 8 was a bit rushed and a bit suckish since I needed something for the action in Northrend. Anyway I'll be sure to add chapter 10 real soon if I can. So here's another trailer for your appetites.**

**Trailer 2:**

***Que Blue Moon by Frank Sinatra***

**You see the moon shining in the night sky. It then lowers down to a chapel and as it spans out you recognize it as Stormwind with the stone roads and human buildings.**

**Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone,****  
****Without a dream in my heart,****  
****Without a love of my own,******

**Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for,****  
****You heard me saying a prayer for,****  
****Someone I really could care for,**

**As it is spanning outwards, you see soldiers patrolling the houses and businesses that are still open. But as you see there are different soldiers as well, the soldier clones of Richard Solomon are also patrolling while some are heading into stores to buy and sell.**

**And then there suddenly appeared before me,****  
****The only one my arms would hold,****  
****I heard somebody whisper "please adore me,"****  
****And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold,******

**Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone,****  
****Without a dream in my heart,****  
****Without a love of my own.**

**It then draws back through the canal, bridges, arks, and through the trade district. Within there, you see the Solomon's clones trading, and talking with the people still awake, then it moves back until it's at the valley of heroes.**

**And then there suddenly appeared before me,****  
****The only one my arms will ever hold,****  
****I heard somebody whisper "please adore me",****  
****And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold,******

**Blue moon,****  
****Now I'm no longer alone,****  
****Without a dream in my heart,****  
****Without a love of my own,**

**You then see that it passes through the honored statues of Stormwind's heroes until you get to one of the towers near the main entrance. Then you see a helmet rise up as the soldier taps the side of his helmet for the optics to light up. You recognize this soldier to be an NCR veteran, and as it draws back more, you see that there are three more around him doing the same thing, two of which are crouching down on one knee. The four of them lift up their weapons that seem to be anti-materiel rifles and take aim. They then fire their weapons but at that time begin to slow down. As the bullets slowly go down to their designated target, it leads down to a nearby forest which then reveals a small group of bandits hiding behind a few trees. Time is returns back to normal as the bullets hit their mark and flesh and brain matter splatter the ground and screen.**

**You are then shown a group of bandits near a body, and judging from the build, it is a boy. One of them is digging a grave next to him, as their leader is taking a drag from his stick.**

**Blue moon,****  
****Now I'm no longer alone,****  
****Without a dream in my heart,****  
****Without a love of my own…**


End file.
